


A Shifter's Heart

by Sitalia



Series: Shifting Hearts Series [1]
Category: True Blood, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitalia/pseuds/Sitalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella has been alive for centuries. She is a panther shifter and has previously come across her three mates, but thinking they were gone from her forever she takes a job with the La Push boys, but what happens when the Cullen Coven comes to Forks, Washington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Fate

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**3 rd Person POV**

Isabella sat at the top of the cliff looking out over the ocean waiting for the pack leaders howl. She missed home and watching over her mate’s family. The pack leader called her in because they had a coven of “vegetarian” vampires moving to the town. Just because there was eleven of them he decides he needs a panther shifter to help out. Ah, there is the howl. Now it’s time to shift and get to the treaty line, which was such a waste. They’re vegetarians for crying out loud. It’s not as if people of the “rez” didn’t go into the town of Forks anyway.

 

**BPOV**

As I run through the forest I’m trying to figure out why I agreed to help out with this. Sam won’t even tell me the name of the coven that is setting up residency in Forks, Washington.  Idiot thinks just because I’m a panther I don’t deserve the same respect as his fellow “dogs”.  Of course I’m the first to the treaty line. Should I stay in panther form or should I shift to human form? Decisions. I think I’ll shift to human. Might as well keep my secret for as long as I can.

As I’m shifting behind a tree I hear eleven vampires approaching slowly, well slowly for them anyway. Wait! I recognize those scents. No, it can’t be the Cullen/Whitlock Coven, can it? As I peer around the tree I see Carlisle and his mate Esme. Oh My God! I can’t believe it’s them. I step from behind the tree to get a better look.

“Isabella?” whispers Carlisle.

“Hi Carlisle. Long time no see. It has been what, 90 years or so, right?” I say with a little hesitation.

The last time I saw Carlisle I was lying in a bed next to Edward and Elizabeth Masen sick for only the second time in my very long life. Only two diseases have ever been able to keep me down. The Plague and the Spanish Influenza. Worst time in my life.

“That sounds about right Isabella, but what are you doing in Forks? The last time I saw you, you were very sick in Chicago” he asks with a bit of awe in his voice.

“I know. I thought for sure that would be the last time I ever saw….” I’m interrupted before I can continue.

“Wait. I remember you I think. You were in the same hospital room as my mother and me.” States a bewildered Edward.

As I look up to him and the two standing next to him something in me shifts. I feel an instant pull to all three and by the looks in their eyes they feel it too.

“Yes, that was me. My name is Isabella Swan. I am a panther shifter. I’ll tell you more, but I think I should be introduced to the two cowboys standing next to you. Although I already know who they are. It is nice to meet you Peter and Jasper Whitlock or should I say Captain and Major?” I state teasingly.

The two in question give me bewildered looks like I’ve grown a second head.

“It’s nice to meet you too Isabella. May I ask how you know us ma’am?” Jasper drawls out.

“You may ask cowboy, but if you can hold that thought the pack is on their way and I think it would be best if I explained that after this little meeting is over. Just trust when I say you have nothing to be worried about from the pack. I won’t let anything happen, but I do need to shift back so if you will excuse me for just a moment I’ll be the giant panther that comes around that tree back there.” I state with as much authority as I can say.

 

**Carlisle’s POV**

I never thought I would see Isabella again. I thought for sure she had perished along with Edward’s mother. Speaking of Edward, I know he is listening to my thoughts right now.

_I will explain everything later son, but I think right now it would be best if we keep our heads wrapped around this meeting. I know you have questions. Your brothers do as well, but I can assure you Isabella means us no harm and if I am correct you and your brothers are her mates_

As I state this last part he gives me a bewildered look and then a smile stretches across his face. I look away from Edward back to the tree that Isabella disappeared behind and gasp in shock. Before us is a 5 ½ foot tall, jet black panther. She is absolutely beautiful and I’m not the only one that thinks so. Jasper, Peter and Edward cannot take their eyes off of her. As I watch her walk over to us I see she goes straight for the three boys and starts rubbing her face on their chests.

“She’s scent marking you boys. Let her finish and I’m sure she’ll explain everything later.” I didn’t want them freaking out by her actions.

_She’s making sure everyone knows not to hurt you and the others Edward. She’s protecting what she perceives as hers._

He nods in acknowledgement to my thoughts. As he does this we see ten large wolves approach and one tall Native American that I assume is the pack leader Sam.

“Carlisle Cullen, right?” Sam asks with a bit of a sneer.

Before I could answer him I hear a low growl comes from Isabella. I didn’t notice that she had moved over to his side until now. He looks down at her in shock. She just turns her head and looks back to the boys.

“Yes that is correct Sam. It is nice to meet you and the rest of your pack. This is my family. The three boys to my right are Edward, Jasper and Peter. My wife and mate Esme. Then we have our daughters Alice, Charlotte and Rose with their mates Randall, Garrett and Emmett.” I state as politely as I can. I notice he sneers at the word “family” and when I mention the three single males in our group. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Isabella either and her growl is louder this time.

“Silence Isabella, you are here to help us not the leeches!” Sam barks out.

Isabella seems to get even more agitated and doesn’t notice a russet wolf step up to her. Once she does notice him she looks over as he snaps his jaw at her close to her left ear. This earns him warning growls from all three boys. They may not consciously know that she’s their mate yet, but their inner instincts know it immediately.

Isabella rushes behind a tree and comes out moments later shifted in to her human form.

“Snap at me again Jacob Black and I’ll make sure you’re running on three legs for the rest of your life and as for you Sam I do not belong to your pack. I am here because you told me you had a large coven moving in that was a threat. You and I both know this coven is no threat to anyone on the reservation or in the town.” She growls out the last sentence with her eyes trained on Sam.

As soon as she was done she walked across the treaty line and stood defiantly in front of the boys staring straight back at Sam and Jacob. This caused several of the wolves to start growling and the russet wolf to start inching forward with his eyes trained on the hands each boy had on Isabella.

“Enough Jacob! I don’t belong to you or this pack. I’m free to do what I want. Leave my mates alone!” Isabella growled out which caused the russet wolf to charge. All of a sudden you heard a ripping noise and in Isabella’s place was the giant panther again. She met Jacob halfway and rammed into his side.

 

**EPOV**

One moment we had a hand on our mate and the next she’s in her panther form and charging at a giant wolf. It took Randall, Garrett and Emmett to hold all three of us back. Our mate was in trouble and they expected us to do nothing about it. None of us knew if she could hold her own against the wolf or if she would need our help. I tuned in to the thoughts of my family to see what they all thought about the situation.

 _I hope the poor dear will be ok **~**_ Esme

 _If Isabella can push the wolf to this side of the treaty line maybe we can help, but we can’t risk it on their side_ -Carlisle

 _She’s holding her own Edward. We need you boys to calm down or it’s going to get worse_ \- Garrett

I couldn’t listen to anymore. I needed to focus on Isabella right now. She was pinned under the giant wolf who was trying to bite her neck. I needed to get out of Garrett’s hold and help her! Jasper was struggling against Emmett trying to get free and snarling. His eyes were pitch black as I am sure mine were.

“Let me go Emmett! She needs our help. He’s going to rip out her throat!” as he said this I looked over and noticed that the wolf had gotten his teeth in to her throat. That was the last straw. I struggled out of Garrett’s hold just as Jasper and Peter broke free. We all three rammed into the wolf’s side, but the main problem was he still had ahold of Isabella. As he was forcibly removed from her you heard a pained cry come from the panther. Peter stayed in a crouch in front of Isabella while Jasper and I checked on our mate.

“Come on darlin’ stay with us so we can get you to the house. You’re already healing so just hang in there kitten.” Jasper said in a whispered voice.

It did look like she was healing already. The blood flow had slowed and the outside of the wound was slowly closing, but it was still too slow for my liking.

“We need to get her back to the house Jasper. She doesn’t need to heal in the woods. We can take her up to one of our rooms and let Carlisle get a look at her.” I tried to reason with Jasper. He didn’t want to move her yet.

_I know Edward, but she’s in so much pain. It’s like I can feel it_

Now that he mentioned it so could I. It felt like someone was trying to rip off my head. It was going to take two of us to pick her up because she was so long. I went to her back legs to try and pick her up, but as I did she whimpered out a low cry which earned me a growl from Jasper and Peter.

“What?!? I’m just trying to pick her up so we can get out of here. She needs rest and it should be in a bed instead of on the forest floor. Don’t you think? I didn’t know it would hurt her.” I defended.

“Can you change back angel? It might make it easier for us to get you back to our house.” Peter suggested.

Isabella tried to nod her head, but it just made her bleed more and cry out.

 _She’s gonna need somethin’ to cover herself up with Edward_ Peter thought to me.

I shrugged off my button up shirt to cover her up with as she slowly started to change back in to her human form.

“There we go darlin’. That should help us carry you back to the house. Do you have a preference on who carries you darlin’?” Jasper asked.

He didn’t want to assume who she wanted since it looked like all three of us were her mates. She just picked up her head and shook it to let us know she didn’t care. Jasper picked her up and started running. 


	2. Telling All

**JPOV**

God she’s in so much pain. I’m having problems staying on my own two feet as I run back to our house with her in my arms. Her warm body is pressed up against me and I never want her anywhere else, but with us. I know I have to share her with my brothers, but I don’t find myself having any jealousy issues.

“Jasper?” My kitten whispers.

“Yes Darlin’? What’s wrong?” I ask immediately.

“Nothing’s wrong Jasper. I’m healing, but I wanted to say thank you to you and your brothers. I’m usually a better fighter, but I was distracted tonight. Meeting your mates that you’ve been waiting a long time to meet kinda does that to you.” She laughs weakly.

I didn’t notice that Peter and Edward had come up on either side of me. They were looking down at Isabella with concern in their eyes. We just got her and none of us wanted to lose her. She wouldn’t have been in this mess if she hadn’t been defending us. We knew Jacob was going to attack, but none of us thought about her defending us. We were ready to move her out of the way since she was in front.

“I’ll explain everything once we get to your house. I’ll be fine by then. I bet there’s only a faint pink line on my neck now so you guys won’t have to worry.” She whispered. She didn’t sound like she was in pain anymore and when I check her emotions all I felt was love, worry and remorse. I was wondering what she felt like she needed to be remorseful about, but decided to wait and ask her later.

_Edward can you get the door?_

He nods to let me know he heard me and rushes forward to get the door. When I walk through the door he already has a spot on the couch cleared and a blanket ready to lay over Isabella since she is still in his shirt. I gently lie her down and cover her legs so she’s more comfortable.

“Is this okay Darlin’? Can we get you anything?” I hurriedly ask.

“Could I have a glass of water please?” She asks as she looks down.

“Of course angel. Think nothing of it.” Peter states as he walks out to the kitchen.

Smooth fucker! I hear him laugh in the kitchen. Of course he knows what I was thinking. I look over to Edward to see him smirking. _Keep it up asshole!_ That only makes him full out smile.

“What’s so funny boys? I have a feeling you all are having a silent conversation.” She states with a raised eyebrow.

Before I can answer the rest of the family comes in as Peter comes back with her glass of water which he hands to her. Before anyone can sit down she’s already drank half of the glass and is trying to sit up. Edward slides behind her so she can be propped up and still feel comfortable.

“How are you feeling Isabella? Do you need anything or need me to check you out?” Carlisle asks as he slips in to doctor mode.

“No Carlisle, I am completely fine. It doesn’t take panther shifter’s that long to heal. It has to be an extensive injury to keep us down for long. I am sorry about what happened. While I was working with the pack I was connected to their pack mind and saw that Jacob was going to attack my boys and I couldn’t allow that to happen. I know I’ve just officially met them, but I’ve been looking out for them for a very long time. I wasn’t about to let some child hurt them.”

“What do you mean you’ve been looking out for them for some time?” asks Alice.

I think we’re all wondering the same thing. She doesn’t look any older than 17 or 18 at the most. There’s no way she’s been alive long enough to look after me or even Peter for that matter.

“Where should I start? Well, let’s see. I was born on September 13, 1603. Yes I know I don’t look that old, but we stop aging the moment we go through our first shift. As long as I keep shifting I will forever be 18. My first “charge” as I call them was you Carlisle. I followed you as you and your followers went after the small group that came out from the sewers. I was unfortunately too late to stop the older vampire from attacking you, but as soon as I noticed he did I began to shift to drag you to a safe place. You were remarkably quiet for someone going through the change. My next mission was Randall and Garrett. I’ve been told that I wasn’t supposed to stop any of your transformations, but I did try each time. Every time I was just a little too late.” She states with a sniffle and crack in her voice.

“Darlin’ I’m sure you did everything you could to help each and every one of us. Please don’t feel bad. I’m sure no one thinks less of you for not being able to help us.” I stated while rubbing circles on her lower legs.

“I would wait to say that Jasper until I explain what happened with you, Peter and Charlotte. I can’t say how sorry I am that I didn’t stop Maria. That bitch doesn’t deserve to walk this Earth anymore. I watched as you evacuated the group from Galveston. I was ready to leave when you did, but I got caught by a man in the city. I had to hide and by the time I caught up to you Maria was taking off with you. I stalked the barn that she had you in for three days and was going to take you away as soon as you woke up, but Maria caught me. I was only a little over 260 years old and still learning about my powers, but there is no excuse. She held me captive until 1901 when she took me to Nevada and left me there. I knew I couldn’t get you out of there on my own so I went in search of Carlisle. I didn’t find him until 1918, but it was in the middle of the Spanish Influenza and I got sick. There’s only been two diseases to effect panther shifters and unfortunately that was one of them. Carlisle was my doctor. I was in the same room with Elizabeth and Edward. Yes Edward I knew your mother and father. They were very nice to me. I actually got sick right after your father did. Your mother knew what I was because she saw me shift one night. I was too weak to keep one form and I accidentally shifted in front of her. Your mother was fearless. I wanted to tell her that she was already sick and that she needed to get to the hospital. I could smell it, but I was too weak to shift back. It took me three days to shift and by that time you and your mother were in the hospital. Carlisle found me lying in an alleyway and took me to the hospital. I knew then that you were my mate. Your mother begged Carlisle to save you and so did I. I know you hate this life, but I couldn’t lose you. I had already thought I’d lost Jasper and I couldn’t bear to lose you as well. I had left the hospital to shift and when I came back your mother was gone and so were you. I followed your scent to the house Carlisle had at the time. I waited through your transformation and heard every scream. It broke my heart to hear another mate go through that pain. I took off after I heard you could read minds. I didn’t want to make anything harder for you. I went back down South to check on Jasper. I was determined to get him out of there, but he was just leaving with Peter and Charlotte. I recognized Peter instantly as my last mate. I knew you were escaping so I attacked Maria that night so she couldn’t go after you.”

As she said this she lifted up the back of her hair to show us all a jagged crescent moon scar on the side of her neck. It looked like a bite mark and I instantly knew who it was from and so did Peter. As soon as the thought crossed my mind Edward started growling as well.

“Isabella, who is that mark from?” Edward asked through his growl.

“Jasper, Peter and Charlotte could probably guess who gave me this scar since they know I attacked Maria.” She whispered through her tears.

“Maria gave you that, didn’t she Angel? She got ahold of you the night Charlotte and I came back for Jasper.” Peter softly asked.

“Yes Peter, she did. She also told me that you both had found your mates. I was heartbroken, but I knew I would let you go as long as you were happy. Once the fight was over I was too injured to try and chase after the three of you so I wandered until I found my way to Alaska. There I met Eleazar and the Denali sisters. They took me in for a while, but I couldn’t stand to be around Eleazar and his mate knowing I had lost all three of mine.” She stated through her tears.

She turned and snuggled in to Edward’s chest trying to hide. He slowly moved his hands up and down her back trying to soothe our mate.

 

**PPOV**

I can’t believe she’s gone up against Maria twice and still lived. Our girl is one tough angel. I don’t know how she’s done it thinking she lost all three of her mates. It must have been heartbreaking to live through that. She only caught a glimpse of me, but she recognized me instantly.

“Can you continue Angel? Can you tell us how you ended up here working with the pack?” I asked quietly. I didn’t want to upset her anymore then she already was.

“Of course I can. I can’t deny you three. It’s not in my nature to be able to deny my mates which I will gladly explain more once I get done with this side of my story. I promise. So, once I couldn’t take being around a mated pair anymore I told them I was going to travel. I wanted to check up on the three of you. I wanted to make sure you all were ok and happy. Even if you were with other people I would have still protected you and gladly given my life for any one of you. I decided to make a quick trip to Italy just to get my mind off things and ended up in Volterra. Believe me I know now that that was a big mistake. I ran in to Demetri while I was sight-seeing. He recognized me right away for what I was and took me to see the brothers. I still cannot figure out how I got out of that one. Aro of course was very intrigued with me and my memories. He was upset with me that I had let a human know what I was. He didn’t think I should be allowed to leave, but I politely pointed out that I wasn’t a vampire and therefore did not follow the same laws that they did. He was also intrigued about me being mated to The Major, his Captain and the Mind Reader as he so eloquently put it. If you ever run in to Jane ask her how she got the scar on her left arm. They thought they could use me for leverage to get the three of you in Volterra, but I had to tell him that I had no idea where any of you were. Marcus was kind enough to tell me that you all had met up with Carlisle, but they didn’t know where you were residing at the time. I became so depressed that Marcus helped me escape. He didn’t want to see someone suffer the same way he was. I never did get a chance to tell him that the reason he was suffering was because of his brothers. The idea that they could hurt their own brother that severely boggles my mind.” She was getting upset again, but this time she was angry.

“Why haven’t you tried to contact us before now? Why wait so long?” asked Rosalie. She wasn’t trying to be mean, but we were all thinking it.

“I have been trying, but every time I seem to be a few days or weeks to late. I’ve been in every city you have been in for the last 50 years and I miss you by just a thread each time. Alice cannot see me so she wouldn’t have known I was looking for you and I’m not sure if Peter’s gift would work on me either. And yes it is a gift Peter. Don’t argue with me. It’s extreme intuition. I know you don’t like calling it a gift, but it is. Once I recognized all three of you I copied your gifts. It happens every time a panther meets their mate/mates. Anyway, back to the reason I am working for the pack or was working for the pack because if Sam thinks I’m going to work for them now after that child tried to attack my mates then he’s got another thing coming. I cannot and will not betray my mates just to fulfill some debt my father has to his brother. You see Sam is my cousin on my father’s side. I was supposed to come here and help with a vicious vampire problem. I was told there was a coven of 11 coming to live here and that they could not be trusted. I am so sorry Carlisle. I didn’t know it was your coven. I would have warned you about the pack if I had known.” By the end of this she is full out crying in to Edward’s shoulder and none of us know what to do.

“It’s alright sweetheart. You didn’t know. You would have never done anything to hurt any of us and look on the bright side. You’ve been reunited with your mates now. You can be happy.” Carlisle had moved to kneel in front of her with a hand on her knee.

This caused all three of us to growl and Carlisle to back up holding his hands up in a surrender pose. Looks like she really is our mate because all of our mating instincts are kicking in.  I leaned down next to our mate so I could whisper to her.

“Are you sure you’re ok Angel? Would you like to go to bed? We can take you up to one of our rooms and you can lie down.” I stated. I didn’t want to be away from her, but I didn’t know if she would want any of us up there with her.

“As long as you three come up with me cowboy. I don’t think I can be away from any of you right now. It’ll be a few days before I can and even then I don’t think it’ll be for any significant amount of time. I’m sorry that this is all getting dumped on the three of you. I can leave if you want. We don’t have to be together.” She explained with such sadness in her eyes that I couldn’t help, but cup her cheek and give her a chaste kiss on her lips. As soon as my lips touched hers I felt sparks travel throughout my body. I’ve never felt anything like that before.

“Don’t worry Angel. I’ll come up with you. I’m sure these two boneheads will too. Am I right boys?” I ask with a smirk because I know there’s no way they won’t come up with us.

“Of course we will darlin’. I don’t know anywhere I’d rather be then by your side kitten.” Jasper replied.

“Of course beautiful, I’ll stay with you as long as you like.” Edward whispered in to her ear.

I held my arms out for her hoping she would let me carry her upstairs. I knew she could probably walk up them herself, but she’s had a long night and I don’t want her to strain herself.

“Will you let me carry you up Angel? I would really like to.” I asked as she blushed.

“Of course cowboy, can’t deny you now can I?” she giggled.

“Isabella dear, if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask. You are more than welcome to stay here. Do you have anything you need from the reservation? Do you have somewhere you were staying on the reservation?” Esme asked my angel.

“Actually, I’ve been sleeping in the forest in my panther form. I’m not too well liked on the reservation since I’m a panther and not a wolf. I’ve been here a month and the only ones that would let me enter their home were the Clearwater’s. They’re a really nice family.” She whispered.

“You were living in the forest for a month?!?” yelled Edward.

Our angel cringed at his tone and it made me growl. _Watch your volume Eddie_ I sneered at him. He looked down apologetically.

“I’m sorry beautiful, I just can’t imagine what that has been like for you.” He said remorsefully.

“It’s ok Edward. I’ve been on my own since I helped Carlisle so long ago. My father wasn’t too happy that I helped a vampire. We’re not as prejudice as the wolves, but we were still created for the same purpose. For me to be mated to not one, but three vampires is kind of extreme in his eyes. I haven’t heard from him since I recognized Jasper as my mate.” She sighed.

“Alright kitten let’s get you upstairs. We’ll find you something to wear for bed.” Jasper explained.

“Thank you Jasper, but first can we go outside real quick. Since I’m healed I need to phase and stretch out the muscles that were bitten. It’ll make my next time a lot less painful.” She cringed as she said this.

Something told me this phase was going to be painful and we were not going to like it, but I carried her outside anyway because if it helped her in the end then I would do it for her.

“Are you sure kitten? Is this going to be very painful for you?” Jasper whispered. He didn’t like this idea any more than I did.

“Unfortunately Jasper this is going to be very painful for me and I apologize now that you’re going to feel it. I can block the pain from you so that you don’t have to go through it with me. I don’t want you to feel it.” My Angel sniffled as she thought about Jasper feeling her pain.

“It’s alright Kitten. Just go ahead and do what you need to do.” Jasper said while running a reassuring hand down her cheek.

I walked out in to the front yard and set her down on her feet making sure she had her balance before I let her go and stepped back. I watched as she unbuttoned Edward’s shirt and slid her arms out, but kept it on her shoulders so she could shift without ripping it.

“Sorry Edward, but I didn’t want to rip your shirt. I really like it.” She said as she looked over her shoulder.

The next thing I registered was her shifting and a sharp yowl of pain and Jasper falling to his knees. As he fell we all did because he was projecting. Once Angel realized she didn’t block her pain she must have immediately blocked it because Jasper stood up and rushed over to her. She was lying on the ground whimpering with her eyes closed. Edward and I rushed to her side and started running our hands through her fur.

_I’m alright boys. It’s just a little painful. I probably should have let myself heal as a panther instead of human._

“How did you do that Angel? I thought you only had our powers?” I asked a little awe struck.

_I have three of my own powers, but can I explain them to you and the family tomorrow? I am really tired. This will be the first time I’ve slept in a week._

“Why so long without sleep beautiful?” Edward asked her in a soft voice.

We could all tell she was getting very tired.

_Panthers only need to sleep about once a week as long as we get about 12 hours of sleep during that time_

“Ok Angel. Go ahead and shift back and we’ll get you up to bed. Do you know whose room you’d like to sleep in?” I asked knowing we had three separate rooms that we could use. Mine and Jasper’s were next to each other with Edward’s being on the floor above ours.

_I don’t care Cowboy. You guys pick. I’m sure whichever one you choose I’ll be fine with it as long as I have you three with me._

With that said she phased back putting her arms back through Edward’s shirt and buttoning it up. This time Edward picked her up and started walking towards the front door causing me to growl at him. _Not fair there Edward._

“You three know I can hear your thoughts, right? I’m just like Edward. I can’t turn it off.” Our Angel stated while looking back at me with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry Angel, but I just really wanted to carry you.” I said while looking down apologetically.

“It’s alright Cowboy. How about this, I’ll walk with you guys so no one feels left out carrying the big cat.” She said while trying not to giggle at our faces.

“Why don’t you guys use Edward’s room tonight that way the rest of us can combine Peter and Jasper’s rooms to give the four of you more room?” Esme asked.  I didn’t even notice the rest of our family had come out.

“Sure, that’ll work mom and then tomorrow when Angel gets up we can finish talking. I’m sure there’s still a lot more to go over.” I said looking at our mate.

“You would be right about that Cowboy. I still have plenty to tell you about especially my third run-in with Maria, but I really can’t talk about that right now. I’m just too tired. I’m so sorry.” Our mate whimpered out.

I rushed up to her and engulfed her in my arms trying to soothe her.

“Hush now Angel. It’s alright. You’ve had a very trying day and were injured. You may be healed, but it still had to take energy away from you.” With that said I scooped her up and raced up to Edward’s room with her giggling the whole way.

“Can I just sleep in your shirt Edward? It smells like you and is comforting. You have no idea what it has been like thinking I lost all three of you.” She whispered.

“Of course beautiful, whatever you want.” He agreed before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“How do you want to do this Angel? Do you want us just in the room or do you want us to lie down with you?” I asked. I had to know what she was comfortable with. I’d rather lay down with her, but if she wasn’t comfortable with that then I wouldn’t push her and I think the others would agree with me.

“Well, could the three of you maybe lay with your backs against the headboard and I could sleep on one of your chests that way I can hold the hands of the other two?” She asked shyly.

“Of course sweetheart, how about I be in the middle with Jasper and Edward on either side of me? Will that work for you?”

“That’ll work just fine Cowboy”

I climbed in to the bed after taking my boots off and got in to the middle of the bed with my back against the headboard while Edward got in on my left and Jasper on my right. Once we were all done moving around Bella climbed up and rested her head directly over my non-beating heart with a hand on Edward and Jasper each.

“Goodnight Angel.” I said while kissing the top of her head. Edward leaned over kissing her temple whispering a goodnight while Jasper leaned in kissing the top of her head. Within minutes she was fast asleep with a slower heart beat and even breathing.


	3. The Threat

**EPOV**

We sat there for hours watching this beautiful creature sleep without saying a word. I don’t think any of us knew what to say. We all knew she was our mate, but she had been through so much and to think that she had lost all three of us was heartbreaking to hear about let alone to imagine what it felt like living through it.

“How do you think she coped with it all? I can’t imagine thinking I’d lost her now that I’ve found her, but she’s had to deal with that for almost 150 years.” I whispered not wanting to wake up Bella.

“I honestly don’t know Edward. I could feel her pain when she was telling us her story and I honestly think there’s more horrible things that she hasn’t told us yet, especially how she mentioned her third run-in with Maria. That woman honestly is crazy. She can’t be trusted and for her to mark our mate like that. She will pay.” Jasper was starting to get angry and our mate could feel it. She started to become restless in her sleep.

“No Jasper. Maria wants me… me dead for her taking her Captain and Major” Bella mumbled in her sleep.

“What do you think she means Major? Why would Maria think Bella took us?” Peter asked Jasper. I think they were both confused and Bella was becoming more and more agitated by the minute.

“Guys, something’s wrong. The things she’s dreaming about. I think their memories or flashbacks. They’re of the same Hispanic woman I’ve seen in your memories Jasper and Peter. She’s torturing Bella. Oh God!” I couldn’t take seeing it anymore. We needed to wake her up. She’d only been asleep for about eight hours, but the sleep she was getting now wasn’t going to be restful at all.

“We need to wake her up guys. The emotions she’s throwing off are chaotic to put it mildly.” Jasper whispered frantically, but before any of us could wake her up she sat up straight screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Beautiful, calm down sweetheart, we’re right here. No one is here, but us, your mates. We’re here beautiful.” I said as I ran my hands up and down her back purring the entire time. Once she heard my purr she slowly started relaxing.

“I’m sorry you guys. That’s the first time I’ve dreamt about my last encounter with Maria in a couple weeks. I guess it’s time to tell you about my last encounter now, huh?” she asked while looking down.

“I think that would be best Angel. Maybe talking about it will give you some form of comfort.” Peter said while rubbing up and down her arms. She was slowly calming down to a normal state.

“Let’s go downstairs Cowboy and I’ll break the bad news to everyone at the same time. I just hope you all still want me once you find out.” She whimpered out with tears falling down her face.

“Isabella, how could you think that we wouldn’t want you no matter what you have to say? We will always want you Kitten. Don’t think otherwise, please?” Jasper stated sternly.

“I know Major, but this is really bad and Maria is even more psycho then she used to be. She’s also developed better torture methods for non-vampire prisoners.” Bella shuddered out.

“How would you know Angel?” Peter asked her while trying to keep his emotions in check, but you could tell he was losing that battle. I think we all were. To hear our mate might have been tortured and on top of that the things I saw in her dreams. I really hope those things didn’t happen. I pray to a God that I haven’t believed in in almost a century that those things hadn’t happened to our mate.

“I’ll explain everything once we’re downstairs, but do you think anyone in the house has something I could wear for pants? I would really like to wear one of yours shirts again. I think I’ll need the comfort.”

“Sure Kitten. I’ll go get you one of mine and….” But before he could finish Alice was standing in the doorway with one of Jasper’s shirts and a pair of pants for Bella.

“Here you go Bella. These are Rosalie’s, but I figured they would fit. You’re taller than Char and me so I figured Rosalie’s would fit better.” Alice stated as she pranced over to the bed.

“Thank you so much Alice. Thank you Rosalie.”

“No problem Bella. That’s what family is for.”

“Really Alice? I’ve never really had a family before. “

“Well, now you do Bella. You’ve got 11 of us so now you’re part of a really big family.” Alice exclaimed with a bright smile

Bella looked like she didn’t know what to say and she had tears streaming down her face. It was both sad and joyous to see that she was happy to have a family, but sad that she hadn’t had one before now and was alone for so long.

“Beautiful, we’re going to let you get dressed and we’ll be out in the hallway, ok?” I asked while grabbing a change of clothes for myself.

“Sure Edward. I’ll be ready in just a few minutes. There’s one thing that I really want to show all three of you and the family. It’ll be something that will prove without a doubt that you three are my mates. Question though, do you guys remember your eye color as humans? I remember yours Edward and Jasper’s, but I never got to see Peter as a human.” She stated while looking apologetically at Peter.

“It’s ok Angel. My eyes were hazel I believe.” Peter responded while smiling at her.

“Yes they were Peter.” Jasper chimed in.

“Ok boys now scoot.” Bella stated while making shooing motions with her hands.

We all just laughed while walking out the door. Peter and Jasper disappeared down to their rooms to get some clothes while I went in to the bathroom down the hall to change thinking about our mate. It’s still mind blowing to think we all three have the same mate, but she seems so perfect for each of us. As I’m walking out of the bathroom I see Bella just stepping out of my room. She has on a pair of black skinny jeans with Jasper’s blue button down shirt and the blue looks perfect with her violet eyes.

“You look beautiful Bella. There’s a brush in the bathroom, would you mind if while we were downstairs if I brushed your hair for you?” I asked sheepishly. I didn’t know if she’d think that was stupid or something.

“Sure Edward, I’d really like that. Thank you.”

She had the brightest smile I’ve ever seen. I don’t think I could ever get tired of just looking at her. I grabbed the brush and walked back to Bella taking her hand to head downstairs. Once we were at the bottom we saw Peter and Jasper waiting for us. I guess it was time to start. I sat down in the middle of the couch and motioned for Bella to sit in front of me so I could brush her hair. Peter and Jasper sat on the floor with her on either side with a hand in each of theirs and I started brushing her long hair.

“So, I guess it’s time for more stories, but first I want to let you in on a piece of my shifter abilities. You see any time a panther shifter finds their mate and looks in to their eyes their own eyes change color to whatever their mates is while looking in to their eyes. I would like to show you that now so if Carlisle could come stand behind each of my boys while they line up I can do a demonstration.” Bella stated while looking at each of us. We all stood in a line side by side while the rest of the family gathered behind us. She stood in front of Jasper first and looked straight in to his eyes.

“Oh! This is amazing. Her eyes turned from her violet color to blue. Was that your human eye color Jasper?” Carlisle exclaimed.

“Yes it was Carlisle and it looks beautiful on her.” Jasper answered while looking adoringly into Bella’s eyes.

She then moved to stand in front of me and I watched as her eyes turned a bright emerald green just like I’ve seen in Carlisle’s memories of me.

“Emerald green just like Edward’s were in his human life. I never thought I’d see that eye color from a member of this family.” At this Bella looked down and sniffled.

“What’s wrong beautiful? Is that ok that we already think of you as part of the family?” I asked worriedly.

“Of course it is Edward, but I never thought I’d find any of you ever again let alone be a part of a family.”

I reached forward and hugged her quickly and then scooted her in front of Peter. As she looked in to his eyes hers turned hazel thus proving she was all of our mate. Peter picked her up in a hug and started to twirl her around as she giggled. This made us all smile. She may be older then all of us, but she was still just a teenager at heart.

“I hate to break up this little celebration, but maybe Bella should tell us what she needs to so we can be prepared.” Rosalie broke in to our bubble.

“She’s right guys. As much as I don’t want to bring up Maria I really think you should hear this. So, where to begin, it was a little after I left Denali that I ran in to her in California. She had two older vampires probably around 2 or 3 years old and 4 newborns with her. I phased right away and took out two of the newborns before the others got a hold of me. She kept asking if I knew where her Major and Captain were, but I kept telling her I didn’t. Like I’d tell her if I knew anyway. I swear she’s gotten stupid in her old age. I guess it wasn’t very smart to taunt her, but I couldn’t help it. That bitch seriously pisses me off. I would always keep my mind open to her so I could see what she had planned, but once she figured this out she’d purposely show me what…. She… would… do... to… Jasper and Peter….” She started crying too much to continue so I picked her up and sat her in my lap to soothe her.

“Come on beautiful. There was nothing you could do sweetheart. None of this was your fault.” I tried to reassure her, but I knew she needed the reassurance from Jasper and Peter. I looked over to them and they seemed to understand what I was trying to convey because they both came over and started whispering in her ears that none of this was her fault and that they didn’t blame her for anything.

“I just wish I could have stopped all of this. It wasn’t fair. That was her second favorite torture for me. Her favorite could only be used once on me even with my ability to heal, but once was enough. She took something from all four of us that we can’t ever get back.” As she said this she looked at all three of us with so much anguish in her eyes that it made Jasper gasp for breath and take her from my lap and hold her so tight that if she were human he would have crushed her.

“What did she do Bella?” Surprisingly it was Rosalie that asked this question.

“Did any of you know that male vampires can impregnate a female as long as that female isn’t a vampire? Most get a human pregnant, but the human never survives, but shifters can get pregnant as well or at least ones that didn’t have done to them what I did. While I was in my panther form she tied me down to a table and cut in to my abdomen and…. Please don’t make me say it. You can probably guess what she did, but please don’t make me say it.” She started sobbing and raced out of the room to the front door. Jasper, Peter and I got up to follow her and we heard the sound of fabric ripping. There in the front yard was our poor mate in her gorgeous panther form yowling in pain for what she could no longer give us.

“Darlin’ come on it’s ok. It’s not your fault gorgeous. There was nothing you could do.” Jasper was whispering in her ear.

“Angel, you did everything you could do to get away from her. I promise you that if we ever see her again she will pay for what she did. We’ll destroy her and she’ll never touch you again.” Peter said with venom in his voice.

“Beautiful, they’re right you know. This wasn’t your fault. We all still love you sweetheart. Nothing will change that. You’re our mate and nothing can break that.” I couldn’t stand to see her in pain.

Suddenly she stiffened and looked to the east. A low threatening growl was building in her chest and escaped just as we smelled the mutts.

**BPOV**

I couldn’t believe those wolves had the nerve to show up here on my family’s land. I stood up making sure my boys were behind me. I was tall enough that my head came up to each of their chests right where their hearts are. I wanted my scent on them again so I started rubbing my head against each of their chests while they chuckled.

_Hush, you would be doing the same thing and you three know it._

They just nodded in response. _Get the rest of the family out here Peter please. I have a feeling we’ll need them. There’s thirteen in the pack_. I swear if they even think about touching any of my family I’ll kill them all myself. Of course Edward picked up on that thought and it caused him to growl which caused Peter and Jasper to drop into crouches thinking something was wrong.

“What is it Edward?” They both yelled at the same time.

“Just Bella thinking about going up against the pack herself if they hurt any of us.” Edward growled out

 _Hey! I didn’t say it would be by myself. It was an errant thought Edward. I love all of my family already._ Just as I thought this Sam came out of the forest in his wolf form. I made a snorting sound and shook my head. _As if he can intimidate me in his wolf form. You’ll have to translate Edward. I don’t think either of us is going to come out of our other forms to have this little meeting._

“Of course sweetheart, I didn’t think you’d shift back with a threat so close.” Edward said as I reached up to nuzzle my head against his neck as we both purred. Peter and Jasper were looking a little left out so I went up to both and placed a small lick on the side of their necks which in turn caused them both to purr. God I loved when they did that. Ok, time to think about something else besides my mates’ purrs.

_What are you doing here Sam?_

“What are you doing here Sam?” Edward asked

_I’m not here to talk to you bloodsucker-Sam_

_How about I just project my thoughts to everyone and you just translate for Sam Edward? Will that work hun?_

He just smirked at me and nodded his head. Typical man.

_Answer the question Sam. I no longer work for you. I don’t care what debt my father owes. He can figure out another way to pay it off. I was led here under false pretenses. You knew I was looking for the Cullen’s. You’ve known all along._

“Of course I knew, but I was hoping that they weren’t really your mates and that you would imprint on one or more of us” at this Edward, Peter and Jasper started growling. I knew I needed to do something to calm them down so I started weaving in between the three rubbing up against them. It seemed to work as their growls became softer.

_It’s alright boys. No one can take me from you._

Jasper ran his fingers through the fur on my neck and whispered “That’s right kitten. You’re stuck with us now sweetheart and we love you”. I swear I could melt.

_You’ve caused enough trouble Sam. I think it’s time you leave._

“I’ll leave, but I did want to warn you about the red-headed leech we’ve seen around. Know anything about that Isabella?”

_Oh no. She couldn’t have found me already, could she?_

“What’s wrong kitten? Who’s looking for you?” Jasper asked hurriedly.

_I’ll explain when we get inside. I promise. Could you have Alice get me some clothes please?_

”She already knows beautiful. She’s getting you something.” Just as he said that Alice came over with a shirt and a pair of pants. I inclined my head to a tree and she followed me to it.

”Thank you Alice, I appreciate it.” I told her as I pulled on the clothes.

 


	4. Explanations

**BPOV**

I didn’t know what to do about Victoria. She’d been after me so long, but had only caught me a few times. Would she come after my new family? Would she try and take out my mates? I couldn’t give her the chance to do that, I had just got them back and I refused to lose them again.

“Alright boys, let’s get in there so I can fill everyone in on what Sam has told us, well eluded to is more like it.” I told my three mates who were looking at me in concern. I didn’t want to do this, but I knew I had to. There was no way my mates would let me go now. Male vampires and shifters were VERY territorial especially before the actual mating once they’ve found their mates. That’s not to say that I’m not territorial as well, but I’m a bit more reserved then these three. I thought all of this as I was walking up to the front door which didn’t take nearly as long as I would have liked.

We all settled down in our seats, but this time I was pulled into Peter’s lap who gave me a sheepish smile while looking down.

“Sorry Angel, but I just wanted to hold you for a little while. Something tells me none of us are going to like this news so I want to hold you so my temper doesn’t get the best of me.” Peter explained.

“It’s alright Captain, I understand perfectly fine. Why don’t you boys come sit on either side of Peter and me so we can all be close?” I suggested as I saw the looks on Jasper and Edward’s faces. They looked like lost puppies as soon as Peter pulled me in to his lap. It was so cute. As soon as I said this Jasper and Edward were next to us on the couch and had a hand each in theirs.

“Okay, to recap we all know about the threat of Maria. She’s really the biggest threat since she is on the same continent right now, but then there is the Volturi. Victoria is the red-headed leech Sam was talking about. I killed her mate about 30 years ago because he had been taunting me and chasing me on Maria’s orders. He was also the one that killed Alice’s maker. He finally caught up to me, but the rest of his coven was nowhere to be found which I found odd to say the least. He was ended, but I was pretty hurt by the time Victoria caught up with us. I had to take off because there was no way I was going to be able to face her. She’s been after me ever since and now I’m afraid she’s going to come after one of my mates. She’ll think a mate-for-mate will be appropriate. I can’t lose anyone of you. I won’t allow it. I’ve lived over 100 years thinking I’ve lost most of you.” By this time I was in tears. I didn’t know what to do anymore. I also couldn’t understand why I was so emotional.

“How about we go upstairs and relax Angel? You’ve had a rough couple of days and I know I’d like to have some time with just us. We can all sit and talk.” Peter told me with a wink. I think he knows something that I don’t. Damn Yoda!

“That sounds like a good idea Bella. We’ll all go out to hunt and do a perimeter check just to make sure no one comes anywhere near the house. You four need some time to be a mated group. If you need anything the boys have all of our numbers on their phones. We’re only a phone call away and we’ll come back as soon as you need us.” Carlisle explained when it looked like I was going to protest, but in all actuality I thought it was a good idea. I wanted some alone time with my mates where I was actually awake and not asleep.

“Thank you Carlisle and all of you really, but please be careful. Victoria has a gift of evasion. She can escape from anything. She’s also wanted by the Volturi.” I explained to my new family.

“Will do Bella. Now head upstairs with your mates.” Esme ordered. I gave her a slight nod and a small smile.

 

**PPOV**

All four of us headed upstairs to the room Esme had redone as ours. It was just mine and Jasper’s room with the dividing wall knocked out to make one giant room. We also had a new King size bed in the middle of the room which suited us all well. I didn’t want to pressure my Kitten, but it’s getting harder to resist her and I know Jasper and Edward are having just as hard of a time as I am. The only thing that has me on high alert is how The Captain and Major are going to handle this mating with Edward in the mix. Major and I have shared women before, but nothing as precious as a mate and not with anyone else.

As I was contemplating this I noticed Edward was giving me a worried look. _I’ll try the best I can Edward, but you have to understand how the Captain and Major work. She’s your mate too and hopefully you’ll let your inner demon come out so that we don’t see you as a threat. You can’t and won’t hurt her._ Edward just gave a slight nod to acknowledge that he’d heard me, but didn’t say anything else.

“I’m going to get comfortable boys. Why don’t you three do the same? It may not matter, but it would make it more comfortable to me.” Bella said as she walked in to the adjoined bathroom. We all heard the water turn on and separated to get in to sweat pants. It looked like we all had the same idea as none of us had shirts on.

“Is this going to be weird for the two of you? It doesn’t matter to me as long as our mate is happy, but I just want to say that I don’t see you two that way. I won’t do anything with the two of you.” Edward said while looking at the still closed bathroom door.

“Don’t worry about it Edward. Peter and I have shared women in the past, but have NEVER done anything with each other and that’s the way we want to keep it.” Jasper told him.

“That’s good to hear boys because while I don’t have a problem sharing myself with the three of you no one touches what’s mine. You’re my mates, not each other’s.” Bella stated as she strutted out of the bathroom in a skimpy light blue baby doll nightgown.

“You look beautiful Darlin’. We were just getting some things out of the way. We didn’t mean to talk about it behind your back or imply that anyone else would be touching any of us.” Jasper tried to explain to her. I had noticed that as she got worked up her eyes became slits like cat’s eyes and you could see her canines elongate in her mouth.

“Calm down beautiful. We weren’t trying to upset you. We just know our mating isn’t far off and we wanted to iron out some details. We love you and none of us want to hurt you by hurting each other.” Edward told her while walking up to her and embracing her. “Can I kiss you sweet girl?” He asked her while leaning in towards her lips.

“Of course you can Edward. I want you to kiss me.” Bella said while lifting herself up on her toes to press her lips to his. While they did this Jasper and I came up on either side of her and slowly started kissing each side of her neck which elicited a deep moan/growl from our girl.

“Do you like that Darlin’? Do you want me?” Jasper asked her, but of course she couldn’t answer because Edward still held her lips with his. All she could do was moan. I heard the sound of a button being popped open and a zipper being undone. I looked to the side to see that Bella was undoing Edward’s jeans. _You okay there Eddie boy?_ I said while trying not to snicker. He let out an angry growl in response, but it quickly turned in to his mating growl as Bella dipped her fingers down underneath his waistband.

“You like that Edward? Help me get your shirt off baby.” Bella said in a seductive tone that had my jeans becoming very uncomfortable. This woman would be the death of us. As Edward took off his shirt she slowly ran her fingers from the waistband of his jeans up across his nipples causing him to shudder.

“Bella, I hate to say this, but I’m a virgin here and I don’t want to screw up.” Edward stuttered out clearly embarrassed about his virgin status.

“Don’t worry about it baby. I’m a virgin to and if anyone here has a problem with it then they just won’t join in. Isn’t that right boys?” Bella said as she turned her head from one side to the other making sure Jasper and I knew to keep our mouths shut and our thoughts to ourselves.

“We won’t say anything Kitten. Everyone starts out somewhere, but how about we move this to the bed that way you can be more comfortable.” I suggested so the anger would leave her body. Looks like our kitten here won’t take anyone bashing her mates, not even the other mates.

“Sure boys. How about you guys move to the bed while I get this constricting piece of clothing off?” Bella suggested.

All three of us moved at vampire speed to the bed and were laying down in just our boxers with Edward in the middle. We watched fascinated as Bella slowly took off the only piece of clothing she had on and stood before us completely naked. Her body was magnificent. Her breasts were large enough to be a handful, but not overly so. She had curves in all the right places and as she moved you could see her feline grace.

Isabella made her way up the bed to settle in between Edward’s legs and slowly pushed her hands up his legs to the sides of his erection, but never touching it causing him to groan. She had a smirk on her face that would rival mine.

“Do you like that baby or do you want more?” Isabella asked Edward knowing full well that he wanted more.

“God Bella please don’t tease me. I need more sweetheart. Please?” Edward begged, but I couldn’t blame the poor guy. She was teasing him relentlessly. She slowly slid her fingers in to the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down freeing him completely. Once she had them off and thrown to the floor she made her way back up his body until her mouth was right over his erection. Her tiny pink tongue slipped out licking from the base of his cock to the tip where she swirled her tongue around the head causing him to groan with Jasper and I following suit.

“That has to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen Darlin’.” Jasper told her while palming his own erection. If he felt anything like I did then his was becoming extremely painful.

“Well if you think it’s so hot boys why don’t you get yourselves out of your boxers and I’ll demonstrate?” Isabella said in a saucy voice. God I loved this woman. It didn’t take me or Jasper long to get ourselves out of our clothing. I wrapped my hand around my erection and slowly started stroking myself to get a little bit of friction, but my hand was soon batted away and replaced with my kitten’s hot, pink tongue which traveled from the base to the tip where she lightly sucked on the tip causing me to slam my eyes shut, moan out loud and grip the bed sheets tight.

“God Kitten you’re going to be the death of me. That feels so damn good.” I moaned out, but it didn’t last long as she went over to Jasper and did the same thing. I heard the same reaction from Jasper as I had heard from Edward and myself except he was more vocal because he was feeling everything from us. It didn’t help that Isabella also had the same powers as her mates and she was projecting everything as well.

She slowly released his cock from her mouth and crawled on top of Edward to where she was straddling his cock.

“Do you want me Edward? I figured since we’re both virgins we could be each other’s first and Peter could be behind me. I’m sorry Jasper, but you’re too big for me my first time, but don’t worry Cowboy you won’t be left out.” Bella said while winking at Jasper and without any warning she lowered herself onto Edward and we heard them both moan out, but Bella’s turned in to a bit of a whimper as I’m guessing Edward broke through her barrier. Once he was fully in her they both stopped for a moment. I could tell Edward was having a hard time restraining himself from moving.

“You won’t hurt me Edward. You can’t and plus I’m a shifter. You’ve seen first-hand how easily I heal so any damage that is done will heal within minutes. Just enjoy yourself baby. I want this to be great for all four of us. This is our first mating. There’s nothing like it or so I’ve heard. Now, tell me Edward, do you want me?”

“God sweetheart I really do, but I’m so afraid of hurting you. Please I need to move. Tell me I can move baby.” Edward pleaded with her while his hands went to her hips. You could tell his grip was tight, but Isabella didn’t seem to notice. She started moving herself up and down on his cock making them both moan. After a few moments though she spoke up to allow me to enter the mix.

“You feel so good Edward, but we need to stop a moment so Peter can get in to position. You’ll get to move again in just a minute. I promise baby.” Isabella said to Edward in response to his groan. We could all tell he didn’t want to stop. This was a first for Edward and we knew he was having problems holding back.

“Peter please hurry. I can’t stay still for very long. God, she’s so tight and wet and hot.” Edward moaned out. I don’t think he knew what he was saying anymore. He was too lost to the feelings of being buried in Isabella.

“This is going to hurt Kitten. I’ll try to be as gentle as I can, but as you said, this is our first mating and instincts are threatening to take over.” I tried to explain to her how I was feeling. The Captain was trying to come out and I was fighting everything in me to not let him out.

“It’s alright Captain. Let him out. You won’t hurt me and you know it. I want both the Major and the Captain to come out and play. I also know Edward has a demon that we’ll have to help him unleash.” Isabella explained to us as I grabbed the lube from Jasper and worked my fingers in to my mate’s ass. She was so tight I was afraid I was going to hurt her, but I know if I didn’t do this then Major would gladly take my place.

“Come here Major while the Captain does his thing. I don’t want you feeling left out Cowboy.” Isabella said to Jasper and she wrapped her tiny hand around his hard cock and slowly started to work her hand from base to tip causing The Major to groan out loud. I put my tip to her back entrance and slowly pushed in till my tip was fully in causing Isabella to moan out loud and Edward to hiss since he could feel everything with her. I pushed in a little farther, but stopped when I heard Edward give off a feral growl.

“Edward baby, what’s wrong?” Isabella asked him as she let go of The Major causing him to give off a growl, but one look at Edward and he shut up.

“It’s not Edward sweetheart. You said you wanted to see his demon so now you can say you have. He’s kept me locked up for almost 80 years. I had to come out and claim our mate. You can call me Sergeant.” Edward/Sergeant stated as he looked up at our mate.

“Yes sir, but are we ok? Can we continue?” Isabella asked him as she ran her left hand down his cheek which caused him to lean in to her touch and purr.

“Of course we’re ok sweetheart. I just wanted to make my presence known so you all knew who you had with you.” Sergeant stated and gave a slight thrust up with his hips which caused Isabella to moan out and me to slip farther in to her which had me completely sheathed in her.

“Can we move now please? The Captain is fully in me and so is The Sergeant.” Isabella pleaded, but hearing her call me The Captain again broke the hold I had over my demon and he let out a growl which also caused The Major to be let loose as well. I didn’t respond though and pulled halfway out of my mate and then back in quickly causing her to moan out loud as she bent her head and took The Major’s cock fully in to her mouth.

“Oh God Darlin’ that feels amazing. You know how to please your Major, don’t you Darlin’?” Major said as he wrapped his hand around her long, chocolate brown hair slowly guiding her mouth along his length. Edward started thrusting up as we set in to a fast, hard rhythm. This went on for almost 20 minutes with all of us moaning, growling and occasionally purring.

“Oh God sweetheart, I can’t last much longer. Please cum for us Isabella. Let me feel you come on my cock baby please.” Edward moaned out as he reached between them to slowly circle her clit which caused her muscles to tighten on us both sending all four of us over the edge as our combined orgasm sent The Major over the edge as well. Before any of us knew what we were doing we all bent to her and bit, me going for the right side of her neck, The Major biting the left and The Sergeant biting over her heart pumping our mating essence in to her marking her as ours. Just as we all three released her she collapsed on top of Edward.

“Oh shit. What just happened?” Edward asked as The Sergeant went back in to his cage.


	5. Confrontation

**EPOV**

“Guys, is she ok?” I asked, but I could feel her breathing and her heart rate was perfectly fine. It was slow and steady. She didn’t sound like she was going through the change.

“What the hell caused us to bite her?!?” Jasper asked in a voice louder then was really needed for the time being with our little mate asleep on my chest.

“Jasper, brother, lower your voice. You’re going to wake her up and then we might have a very pissed off panther on our hands. She’s exhausted and as you can tell she’s perfectly fine. All we did was release our mating essence. There was no real venom and she’s not going through the change. Chill out.” Peter said to both of us. Jasper and I were panicking and he knew it, but we couldn’t help it. Our mate now had three separate bite marks on her perfect skin which didn’t seem to be going away like all of her other scars.

“Why aren’t they going away like the bite from Jacob? Shouldn’t her body heal these too?” I asked no one in particular.

“No, these have our mating essence which is another type of venom. Our venom is the only thing that can scar our Kitten here.” Peter informed us which just made me feel like shit because we’d scarred her for life.

“Will you quit feeling bad about it baby. I love the fact that you three marked me. It’s sexy and every other vampire will now know I belong to you three. There’s nothing to feel bad about. I love all three of you.” Isabella said to us in a sleepy tone. Before I could tell her to go back to sleep there was a chorus of howls outside near our land. Isabella jumped off my chest and transformed in to her panther form looking panicked. _Open the doors please. The bedroom door and the front door. I need to go._ She pleaded to me with her eyes boring in to mine. I got up and opened the door as I told Jasper to go downstairs and open the front door. Our entire family was there ready and on alert from the howls.

“What’s going on Edward? Alice can’t see anything and we’re assuming it’s because of the wolves.” Carlisle asked his son.

“We’re not sure Carlisle, but we’ll find out. Just follow Isabella and we’ll see what the wolves want.” I explained to him as I ran out the door behind our mate. Something was wrong, but none of us knew what it was. We were met about 10 miles away from the house by the time we caught up to Sam and the rest of the pack.

 _We’ve spotted Victoria and need to have this taken care of. She’s killed on our land, but we know we need Isabella’s help._ \- Sam

“Victoria is here and she’s killed on their land. They need Isabella’s help to bring her down.” I translated for the rest of my family.

“No, Isabella isn’t facing that bitch. God only knows what could happen.” Jasper demanded which caused Isabella to stop and huff.

 _If you can’t handle me fighting then you need to go back to the house because there’s no way I’m NOT fighting Jasper Alexander Whitlock!_ She screamed in all of our minds.

“Yes ma’am. I’m sorry Darlin’. I just really worry about you. I don’t want to know what it’s like to feel the loss of a mate. I know you’ve felt it and I couldn’t deal with it. I don’t know how you did for so long.” Jasper pleaded with her to understand his point of view.

_Jasper I understand baby, but you can’t keep me from fighting. It’s what I was born to do. You of all people should understand that. I need the Major, Captain and Sergeant for all of this. Please help me out guys. I love you all._

As she said what she needed our family gave us strange looks. They knew who the Major and Captain were, but had never seen my demon which had me fearful to let him out. Isabella came up to me and jumped up to put her paws on my shoulders while she nuzzled her head into the side of my neck with a purr. This calmed me down instantly. _It’s ok Edward. Everything will be fine. Your family truly loves you and they will accept you just as I did. I love you my sweet boy._

“The Sergeant is my demon. He’s only ever been out during my rebellious period and when I was with Isabella last night. He didn’t hurt her before any of you ask. The Major and Captain would have had my ass if he had.” I informed them after I heard all of their gasps.

 _These three are incapable of hurting me. They love me just as much as each of you love your mates._ Bella told them through the mind link. As she said this I felt the control on my demon slip.

**Sergeant’s POV**

Released again in less than 24 hours. I haven’t had this much freedom in over 80 years, but I know my mate needs me right now. I look around at our large group and see that the Major is also out as well as the Captain. We’re not letting anything or anyone harm our mate.

“Let’s go already. We need to take this red-headed bitch out before she can cause any more trouble. Sam, where did you see her and is she alone?” I asked the leader of the mutts who dared trick our mate.

_No, she is not alone. She has at least 6 other vampires with her. They weren’t like you and your coven. They seemed to have no control and had blood-red eyes. She was headed towards a clearing about 20 miles from here._

“Alright people we need to head to the baseball clearing. It looks like she has 6 newborns with her at least. From what I can see in Sam’s mind it doesn’t look like she’s fed them yet.” I informed our group trying to get them to move out.

“That means they’ll be bloodthirsty and harder to kill. They’ll go for the easy attack and it’ll be straightforward. Don’t let them get their arms around you. It’ll only take them seconds to crush you to death. Isabella, please stay by one of us. I know you can handle yourself, but I just want you to be safe Darlin’.” Major pleaded with her. None of us had ever heard him plea with anyone let alone a female, but this was his mate and he needed her to be safe no matter the cost.

_Of course Major. I’ll be with either you, the Sergeant or the Captain. Don’t worry about me. Just keep yourselves safe and I’ll be safe because I won’t be worrying about the three of you._

“Let’s roll out people. Spread out and come from all sides surrounding the baseball clearing. Don’t let anyone past you. From what Isabella has told us this Victoria has a gift for evasion. She’ll be tricky and cunning. She’s escaped Isabella numerous times and has escaped the pack as well.” The Captain informed which caused The Pack to growl. This caused Isabella to let out a fierce growl of her own directed at The Pack for disrespecting her mates.

“You don’t disrespect a shifters mate boys. Ya’ll should know that and with Isabella havin’ three mates she’s three times as protective. Her mating instincts are spread thin.” The Major informed them all. At this we all took off following Isabella as she led us to the baseball clearing. With a shake of her head she had everyone dispersed to where they needed to be. We could all smell and hear the other vampires as they were coming closer.

 _They’re almost here boys. Please be careful and I love all three of you._ Isabella said in our mind link. At the last moment she stepped out in to the clearing. The three of us didn’t know what she was doing until The Major mentioned in his head that it looked like she was using herself as bait. I had to bite back a growl at this. _I know what I’m doing boys._ With that she shifted back to her human form and stood in the middle of the clearing.

“Isabella, it’s been to long fur ball. Are you here alone? Did you ever find your precious mates?” the red-head taunted my Isabella. I could tell Isabella wanted to shift and charge, but she was playing this out allowing the other vampires to come into the clearing. By now we could see that there were more than six newborns with Victoria.

“Of course I found them Victoria. You can see clear as day the mating bites on my neck and chest. You know what they mean. Come on out boys!” Isabella called us out of our hiding spots. All three of us raced to her side and I pulled her tight into my side while she purred at the contact.

“You see Victoria. I’ve found my mates and have completed the mating bonds with all three. You know my Major and Captain already, but the one you don’t know is my Sergeant. All three are very protective of me Victoria. You won’t be getting away this time honey.” And with that we were attacked from all sides by newborns. Isabella shifted back into her panther form and lunged at Victoria. I could hear their fight in the distance, but it kept getting farther and farther away until the last thing I heard was an enraged growl, then nothing. I had to focus on the newborns in front of me as one went to bite my arm. Just as his teeth sunk in I snapped his head off and threw it away from me to Esme and Carlisle who had started a fire to burn the pieces. Once I finished with my last newborn I looked around the field taking note that the battle had lasted longer than I thought it had. The wolves had gotten all of their newborns and so did we. The Major and Captain were sporting a few more bite marks as was I, but that isn’t what had me concerned. I couldn’t find or hear Isabella anywhere.

“Guys! Where’s Isabella? Has anyone seen her?” I asked frantically while looking around the field. I tried scenting for her, but the battle had lasted to long and her scent had already started to fade. By this time The Major and Captain were becoming frantic as well. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I couldn’t help but release a growl. I didn’t want anyone touching me at this time besides my mate.

“Son, she’ll be ok. We’ll find her. Remember she can take care of herself. She’s been alive longer than any of us here. Let’s spread out and search for her. Which way did you see her head off with Victoria?” As soon as Carlisle said that we heard an Earth shattering scream which the three of us knew as Isabella’s. All three of us roared out as we felt the pain our mate was in.

“We have to go. She’s in pain.” The Major stated as he took off running towards our mate. The scene we came upon was enough that had my heart been beating it would have stopped. There lying on the forest floor was our mate covered in scratches, bites and blood. Standing over her was the red-head Victoria and a black-haired Hispanic woman that I assumed was Maria.

“Oh look, it’s my Major and his Captain. How are you mi amore? I see you have another as well. What would your name be soldier?” Maria asked me as I looked at my mate lying at her feet.

“You may call me Sergeant and you will get your hands off our mate before we rip you to pieces.” By this time the rest of our family and the wolves had showed up.

“You’re out numbered Maria. Let Isabella go. You’ve done enough damage to her. We will kill you.” The Major growled out.

“Oh Major I’ll be letting her go for now, but mark my words I will come back for her mi amore and then she will die. She’s kept me from you long enough. Cutting me off every time I’ve gotten near you and the Captain. You have her to thank for your wonderful little life here so enjoy it while you can. She won’t be stopping me next time.” With those parting words Victoria and Maria took off, but none of us went after her. The three of us went directly to our mate who was bleeding profusely on the ground.

“Get her back to the house boys. I’ll tend to her once we get back. It’s not safe to do it out here.” Carlisle let us know and then we were off. Major had her in his arms cradled to his chest protectively. We all would growl out if anyone got to close to us. We couldn’t help it. Our mate was injured and unable to protect herself.

“Kitten, please wake up. We need you here sweetheart. The three of us can’t make it without you anymore.” Captain pleaded with her to awaken. Alice was behind us trying to see the future, but couldn’t because of Isabella’s shifter nature.

“I’m sorry Sergeant, but I can’t see. I can’t see anything. I try to look into your future and it’s blank. That either means Isabella is still there or you’re not there anymore.” Alice explained to us. She knew that the three of us wouldn’t survive if something happened to Isabella to take her away from us.

As we reached the house we ran up to our room and placed her on the bed. Carlisle came in behind, but every time he tried to get near her we would all growl.

“Garrett, Randall and Emmett come get your brothers and get them out of here. Take them for a hunt!” Carlisle yelled out and the next thing I knew all three of us were being pulled out of the house growling and snapping. None of us wanted to leave. She was vulnerable.

“Let’s hunt guys. Let Carlisle work on her and you guys hunt. It’ll help all of you in the long run.” Emmett said and we all knew he was right, but it didn’t make it any easier to be away from her with her in that condition. We hunted for about an hour taking down anything we could find before we headed back. Just as we walked in Carlisle was walking out of the room with a grim expression on his face.

“What is it Carlisle? How is Isabella?” I asked him, but I heard the answer before he said it out loud which caused me to growl out and drop to my knees. My brothers were looking at me in horror.

“She’s alive boys, but I don’t know when or if she’ll ever wake up. She’s got major damage externally and internally. We had to remove venom from several bites because it looked like either Maria or Victoria was trying to kill her with their venom. We’ll know more once she awakens, but I just want you three to be prepared for a long wait.” With that said the three of us went in to our room to take up vigil next to our mate. I laid down on her right, Peter on her left and Jasper laid crouched over her covering her body with his.

Now all we could do was wait….

 


	6. Waiting

**(Major’s POV)**

So far it had been one week, three days and sixteen hours since any of us had seen Isabella’s beautiful eyes. Her breathing was shallow, but her heart rate was steady. None of us had hunted since Carlisle had checked her out. No one had been allowed into the bedroom except Carlisle and that was only because we knew he was trying to help her. Sergeant couldn’t get anything from her mind, but I could still feel her emotions and they were full of worry and pain. I need her to wake up. We’re all going a bit crazy at the thought of her never waking up.

“Don’t think that Major! She’ll wake up damnit!” Sergeant growls out and normally I wouldn’t blame him, but we’re all a bit high strung right now. His show of disrespect rubs me the wrong way and in an instant I have him up against the wall by his throat cutting off his air.

“Don’t disrespect me boy. I want her to wake up just as much as you do. It was an errant thought Sergeant. You’ll do good to remember that in the future.” I growled out at him slamming his head into the wall.

“Put him down Major. No one hurts my mates. Not even the other mates.” I heard whispered behind me. I turned to look and there was my kitten sitting up against the headboard glaring at me. I didn’t care if she was pissed off at me or not I raced over to her and enveloped her in my arms. I couldn’t believe she’s awake.

“I’m sorry Kitten. We’ve all just been so on edge that I snapped. I’m sorry Sergeant. I didn’t mean it. Please forgive me Kitten. If this was even half of how you felt when you thought you lost us I don’t know how you survived. I can’t do that again. You were supposed to stay with us baby. I can’t do it again. I can’t.” I was sobbing into her stomach at this point and I didn’t care. Captain and Sergeant were right there with me.

“Boys, it’s ok. I’m sorry and of course I forgive you Major. Everything’s ok now. I’m here and as I said I’m not going anywhere. Now come on. I’m starving.” Isabella asked as she tried to get up, but Sergeant wouldn’t let her.

“I don’t think so sweetheart. Esme is bringing you up something to eat and then Carlisle is going to come up to check on you.” Sergeant informed her in a tone that wouldn’t allow argument from her.

“Seriously guys I’m fine. It’s not like I was out for a week or something.” She said with a laugh, but she suddenly stopped.

“Right guys? I mean I was only out for a few hours, right?” By this time she was panicking and we all knew we needed to give her the truth. We wouldn’t lie to our mate.

“No sweetheart. You were out for over a week. We’ve been so worried.” Sergeant said while running his hand through her hair. All of us were touching some part of her and she wasn’t getting rid of us any time soon.

“I’m so sorry guys. I didn’t know. I wonder why I was out for so long. I’ve never heard of anything taking a shifter out for that long. I wasn’t even out of it that long when I was sick. Unless… Did I get venom in me?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes you did sweetheart. Carlisle got it out of you. Just please be more careful.” Sergeant begged her.

“I will boys. Now how about you let me have Jasper, Edward and Peter back? I’m sure they’re just as worried about me as you all have been. Please?” How could we deny her?

“Of course Kitten, but if you need us you know we’ll always be here.

 

**(JPOV)**

We have our mate back! I’ve never been so on edge in my life. I kept thinking that we were going to lose her. Major kept telling me that she would be fine, but I couldn’t help worrying about her.

“Hello Darlin’. How are you feeling?” I asked her as I tenderly ran my hands down the side of her face.

“I’m okay Cowboy just a little dazed. I’ve missed you three so much. I’m so sorry for what I put you through. I can’t believe I was out that long. You three need to hunt. After I get breakfast and Carlisle checks me out you’re hunting. No arguments.” She demanded. She’s so sexy when she’s feisty. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward smirk at that. _You know it’s true Edward._ He simply nods.

“But sweetheart we don’t want to leave you alone.” Edward whines. _Nice Eddie boy._ He growls at that.

“Hey no growling at Jasper and who said I’d be alone. I’m coming with you in my panther form of course. I haven’t changed in over a week and I need to stretch my muscles.” She smirks. She’s a little devil cat and she knows it.

“Alright Angel, but please be careful. I know Maria and Victoria are long gone, but we need you to be safe.” Peter whispers as he grabs one of her hands. Before she can say anything there’s a knock on the door and Esme comes in with a tray of food for Bella followed by Carlisle.

“How about I check you first and then you can eat. I’m fairly certain that going with your mates won’t be a problem. Once you return we’ll need to have a family discussion on what to do about school. Jasper and Edward have already missed a week.” Carlisle explained which caused both Edward and myself to groan. School was not something we were looking forward to, especially since we’re mated to the same woman. How would that look against Carlisle? How would that even work?

“That sounds fine Carlisle and Jasper we’ll figure it out honey. I can’t choose one of you over the other. What about Peter? Doesn’t he go to school?” Bella asked while looking at the man in question.

“No Angel I don’t. I look to old to pass for anything younger than a college freshman and besides I might end up eating one of those annoying high school kids if I went.” This causes Bella to giggle.

“I’ve never been to school. We were trained and educated through the pride mothers until our first change and then we were sent to fight. I don’t know what high school is like or any school for that matter. I’m not even sure I would have enough knowledge to go to school. Maybe I could just stay here while the boys went to school?” She suggests, but this causes Edward and me to growl. There was no way we were leaving her here without all three of us. Anything could happen to her without us here.

“Darlin’, Edward and I can help you catch up with anything you need to learn and we can also get you the transcripts to place you in school with us. I think it would be better safety wise if you were with us.” I suggest.

“What am I supposed to do all day without our mate then?” Peter states as he looks like he’s getting angry. I can feel the anger and abandonment rolling off of him in waves.

“Actually, I was going to suggest that it may be a good idea to leave Forks. With Maria after the four of us and Forks being such a small town it might be best if we weren’t near any population for a while. Anywhere we went we could always find Carlisle a hospital, but I think it would be best so that we could defend ourselves better.” Isabella suggests as she looks down. She’s feeling self-conscious and she has no reason to. That is actually a good plan and I voice my opinion on it.

“That is actually a really good idea Carlisle. We don’t want to put any of the residents here in danger and Maria wouldn’t hold back. She’d use the town as a buffet.” I can feel Carlisle’s conflict and know that he doesn’t want to move the family again, but I can also feel his resolve as the last part of what I said sinks in. He doesn’t want to put the town in danger.

“That may very well be the best idea. You kids could take time off from going to school. I think most of us need more training in fighting as well. When would you want to leave?” Carlisle muses, almost talking to himself. He’s conflicted with fighting, but I know he won’t let anyone hurt his family.

“Carlisle, I know this isn’t easy for you and I’m sorry I brought this on to your family. If you want me to I will leave. It will kill me, but my parents know a way to break the mating connection. Peter, Jasper and Edward would be able to live out their immortality, but I cannot promise that Maria would give up. Victoria might once she knows I’m dead.” Isabella suggested. I simply growled at this along with my brothers. How dare she think about taking herself away from us? Does she think she means so little to us that we would just go on without her?

“Sweetheart, what are you thinking? Do you honestly think any of us want to live without you now that we’ve mated? I cannot imagine a life without you anymore baby. I don’t want to imagine one and I’m sure I speak for my brothers when I say they don’t either. Please don’t make us live through that sweetheart. Please?” Edward whimpers out the last part as he nuzzles his face into the side of her neck.

“Okay. It was just an errant thought. How about I eat and get this checkup over with that way you three can eat?”

“That sounds like a plan Angel. Let Doc here look you over and we’ll go.” Peter said as he helped her lay back on the bed. He was being extra careful with her and for that I was extremely grateful.

Carlisle looked her over and gave her a clean bill of health stating that she had no residual effects from being unconscious so long or from the fight itself. Once he was done she dug into her breakfast and within 15 minutes she was ready to leave.

“You boys ready to play?” Bella asked them with a smirk on her face.

“Of course we are Darlin’. What do you have in mind?” I asked her. She was so cute when she was being carefree. She’d been here for a little over a week and this was the best time I’d seen her have.

“How about you guys hunt first and then maybe we can have a little fun? I need to stretch my muscles and a good run will do that.” She said as she got up off the bed. Her legs wobbled a bit and I had to catch her from falling. We didn’t need her to get hurt.

“That sounds like a really good idea sweetheart. Let’s go.” And with that we were out the door and by the tree line. Bella took off the clothes that we had dressed her in after the fight and transformed. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of seeing her transform. She’s beautiful in both forms, but there’s something about the five foot tall panther that was sexy as hell.

 _You know I can hear your thoughts Cowboy._ Isabella said in my mind. How could I forget that? She just caught my fantasies about her. Oh well, I’m her mate. I’m allowed.

“Why don’t you lead the way Edward? Peter and I will bring up the rear to make sure no one gets by us.” He simply nodded at me and took off with Isabella right behind him.

“Damn Kitten’s fast, ain’t she? I’ve never seen anyone keep up with Edward like that.” Peter said with awe in his voice. I had to agree with him. She can hold her own against Edward. He always made Peter and I push ourselves to our maximum to keep up with him.

Within minutes we were by the Canadian border. It was Edward’s favorite spot to hunt. There were plenty of mountain lions around here and bear for me. Peter didn’t really care. I think he still missed his criminal hunting days, but wouldn’t go back to it especially now that Isabella was here.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you climb that tree up there so you can watch us hunt? There’s a mountain lion about a mile from here that I’m going to go after.” Edward was wanting her out of the way so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt her even though all of us know he can’t. _Really Edward? She could be right next to you hunting and you wouldn’t do anything to her._

“I know Jasper, but it’s hard remembering that. She doesn’t smell like food to me and she didn’t to my demon, but this is hunting. I just don’t want anything to happen.” With that Isabella went up to him and started rubbing her head against his head and purring. _You can’t hurt me baby, but go hunt. I’ll follow from the trees, but I’ll have to be pretty high up where there are stronger branches._ She said through our minds. I loved when she let us hear her and from the goofy smile on Edward’s face he did too. Seems he’s finally found the only one he really wants to hear.

“Alright sweetheart. I’m off.” Edward took off after that. Peter, Isabella and I went in to the trees to watch him hunt. I knew the moment Isabella spotted him hunting because her lust spiked.

“Like what you see Darlin’?” I asked her as she watched Edward intently. All she did was nod her head in acknowledgment. Just as Edward went to lunge for the mountain lion the wind shifted and we all caught the scent of human blood, but since Edward was already in his hunting mode he was the one that went after it. With a growl Isabella lunged out of the tree and took off after him. Peter and I knew if he caught the human he would wallow in guilt for weeks if not months. Isabella was too fast for us and we soon lost sight of her. The next thing we heard was a fierce growl. It took us another five minutes to catch up to the two, but what we came upon was not what either of us expected. There in a small clearing of the trees was Isabella riding on Edward’s cock. It looked like he was trying to fuck the bloodlust out of himself.

“What the hell?” Peter asked which caused Edward to growl out and flip Isabella to where he was on top hovering over her. He had stopped and looked at us.

“Edward it’s us dude. We’re her mate’s too. We won’t hurt her.” It was then that I realized we weren’t dealing with Edward. We were dealing with the Sergeant. It was then that I let the Major have free rein.

 

**(Major’s POV)**

“Stand done Sergeant. We won’t hurt her.” I said as I looked upon the scene in front of me.

“Don’t ask me to stop, please? If I do I’ll go after the human. I know I will. Isabella saved me and Edward from doing something to disappoint her.” He said as he looked down at our mate lovingly.

“Sergeant, I wouldn’t have been disappointed. I promise. I love you.” Isabella told him as she ran her hands through his hair causing him to purr.

“We’ll leave you two alone while Captain and I go hunt then we should head home. Do you want to meet us there or do you want us to come back here?” I asked them.

“Could you meet us back here Major? We don’t know exactly where Maria and Victoria are, but I don’t want to take a chance.”

“Of course Isabella. We’ll meet back here in an hour. Have fun.” I said with a smirk and took off to do my own hunting hoping the two would be alright.

 

 

 

 


	7. Heading Home

**(EPOV)**

When I came to my cock was buried to the hilt in my mate. The last thing I remember was hunting the mountain lion and then I smelled human blood. All this went through my mind as I kept pounding into Isabella. I could hear her moans and purring as she neared her climax. I just couldn’t stop. I was still afraid if I stopped that I would go after the human again. I knew that was why I was still fucking my mate and I felt bad for using her like that.

“Baby it’s ok. You’re not using me. I tackled you to the ground to stop you. It’s alright. I love you.” Isabella panted out. I felt her walls clenching around my cock and couldn’t stop myself from cumming along with her.

“I’m so sorry Isabella. I don’t know what came over me. I haven’t had a problem with human blood since my rebellious period.” I said in a whisper.

“Edward, it’s alright honey. No one blames you. It happens and nothing happened. You were stopped in time. I’ll always be there to bring you back Edward.” She said while running her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck.

“Thank you sweetheart. I love you.” I said while pulling myself out of her. She whimpered once I was all the way out and I groaned instantly missing the contact with her.

“I love you too Edward. We’ll get more time soon, but for now we need to get you back to hunting. Let’s go find your mountain lion baby.” She said with a smirk and with that we got dressed.

It was 45 minutes later that we were back in the clearing waiting for Jasper and Peter. Isabella was back in her panther form with her head in my lap while I ran my hands through the fur at her neck. We heard two vampires approaching and by the scents it was Peter and Jasper.

“We need to get back to the house. Something’s wrong.” Peter said as he ran into the clearing. With that Isabella and I jumped up and we took off for the house. On our way we smelled about 15 different scents along with a shifter scent. The shifter scent smelled a little like Isabella and I became confused. I became more confused when Isabella’s thoughts floated through our minds.

_NO! It can’t be Zander. Papa wouldn’t have sent him._

“Who’s Zander sweetheart?” I asked with a slight hint of jealousy. She was pure when we were together so he couldn’t be an old lover.

_Eww Edward. Zander is my brother and another panther shifter._

“Alright sweetheart. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume anything. I’m a possessive bastard and I’m sorry.” I told her with my head down in shame. I really didn’t mean to accuse her of anything I just let my male ego take over.

 _It’s alright Edward. I understand. I was the same way when I read Tanya’s thoughts._ She said with a slight growl.

None of us were prepared for what we saw when we made the leap across the river in the backyard. My family was fighting alongside another panther shifter against 20 newborns. Isabella immediately took off to help Alice who was facing two different newborns by herself. My brothers and I immediately started dismembering newborns. I felt a slight sting on the top of my arm and when I looked over I noticed a newborn had bitten into it. I grabbed the newborns throat which caused her to let go of my arm and I removed her head. Just as I was getting ready to throw her head into the pile I heard a yelp of pain come from Isabella and my brothers roared. I looked over to where she was fighting and noticed she was shaking her right front leg where blood was pouring out of an injury. Jasper raced over and ripped the newborns head off while Peter and I raced to look at her wound.

 _I’m fine guys. He got a cheap shot in and broke the skin. Stop worrying about me._ She thought to us, but just as she finished she noticed my torn shirt and the bite mark that was still leaking venom. This caused her to growl and begin licking it which in turn caused me to purr.

“Not to interrupt your time here guys, but maybe this isn’t the best time to do this.” Peter said just as a newborn bit into his forearm. Isabella immediately looked up and tackled the newborn biting into her neck and severing it. She went up to Peter and started licking his wound.

“I’m alright Kitten. Nothing to worry about. Just another scar to add to my collection.” Peter tried to joke, but it only caused Isabella to grow louder in her growl.

_No more scarring. My saliva prevents the scars._

None of us knew what to say. Peter looked down at his healed forearm and noticed there wasn’t a scar. I looked at my shoulder and noticed I didn’t have one either.

“Where were you when we got all the others?” Peter laughed, but I noticed Isabella turned away from us. _She’s feeling guilty Edward. Peter’s an ass. He shouldn’t have said that to her._

I growled at Peter for making our mate feel guilty. “Damn it Peter! Look what you did.” Jasper yelled. Peter knelt down next to her running his fingers through the fur on her neck. ”I’m sorry Kitten. I didn’t mean it. I know you would have been there if you could have and none of us blame you. It was just a joke and a poor one at that.” If Peter could cry I believe he would be.

_It’s alright Peter. I just wish I could have prevented everything you guys went through._

“We know you do Darlin’, but there’s nothing to be done about it now. We love you and we know you would have been there for us if you could have. Hell, you tried to be there for both me and Edward. By the time Peter came into the picture we all had a fairly good life when he helped me escape. It’s alright now.” Jasper soothed.

I took a look around and noticed that all the newborns but one were dismembered. I figured we may be able to get some answers out of that one. Isabella walked over to the other shifter while I went over to the still assembled newborn to get answers.

“Who sent you?” I demanded.

“I won’t tell you. Go to hell!” The newborn screamed, but I noticed from his mind that he was thinking about a small blonde haired vampire with a dark cloak.

“That’s all I needed to know. You can dismember him now Garrett.” I said while walking back over to Isabella, Peter, Jasper and the shifter.

 _Can we go inside baby so that I can get clothes? I want to introduce everyone to my brother and see what news he has. Since I’ve mated I don’t have the pride mind anymore._ She sounded a little sad at that and I felt bad. If she wouldn’t have mated to us she’d be able to talk to her brother in her panther form.

_None of that Edward. I wouldn’t trade being mated to the three of you for anything. I love all three of you._

“I know you do sweetheart, but it’s hard to think of all the stuff you’ve given up to be with the three of us. We want to give you the world, not take things or people away from you.” I said as my thoughts ran away from me.

 _Inside Edward. NOW!_ She yelled in my mind. I knew I had pissed her off and I regretted it, but I couldn’t help it.

“What did you do Edward? She’s pissed and her emotions are all over the place. I swear to God Edward you better not fuck this up.” Jasper said as we all walked into the house. I heard Isabella upstairs in Alice’s room and from the sounds of it she was crying. I hung my head in shame not knowing what to do and I noticed my brothers looking at me with narrowed eyes. Before I could say anything Peter ran up the stairs to comfort our distressed mate and I slumped on the couch waiting for Jasper to tear me a new one.

 

**(PPOV)**

I didn’t know how to fix what my brother obviously screwed up. I guess I’d have to find out the old fashioned way seeing as how I hadn’t caught Isabella’s side of the conversation since she was in her panther form and she was just speaking to Edward. Even thinking his name right now made me want to growl. _Hear that Edward? You’ve seriously fucked up brother!_ I thought to him and heard a whimper from downstairs.

“Stop tormenting your brother Peter!” I heard my angel say on the other side of the door.

“I’m sorry Angel. I just hate to see you upset. You know how much all three of us love you. What happened?” I asked her as I opened the door to see her sitting on the bed in a dress.

“We were talking about my brother and I asked to go inside so I could change so I could talk to him since I no longer have the pack mind and Edward got all mopey on me talking about how you guys wanted to give me things and not take things away. I lost the pride mind because I mated. I would have lost it regardless unless I had mated with someone that was IN my pride. I didn’t get a chance to tell Edward that because I was so mad. I guess I should go downstairs and explain that.” And with that explanation I picked her up off the bed and ran downstairs. I set her on her feet in front of Edward who refused to look up at her.

“Edward?” Our mate said timidly. _Look up at her Edward!_ I yelled at him in my mind.

“Yes sweetheart?” Edward answered as he slowly raised his head to look in her eyes that were filled with tears. Upon seeing her start to cry Edward quickly snatched her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.

“I’m sorry Edward. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry, but I need to let you know that I would have lost the pride mind if I had mated with anyone BESIDES someone in my own pride.” My Angel slowly explained after her tears had stopped.

“I’m sorry to sweetheart. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. Can you forgive me?” Edward asked as he placed small kisses on the side of her neck. Isabella giggled before she answered him.

“Of course I forgive you Edward.” But before anyone could say anything further a bald man stepped into the room wearing only cutoff shorts.

“Hello Isabella. It’s been too long since we’ve seen each other.” The man said as he opened his arms to embrace our mate.

“Zander!” Our mate squealed as she launched herself into his arms which caused all three of us to growl.

“I don’t think your mates like you screamed out another male’s name. Even if said male is your older brother.” Zander said as he tried not to laugh. Our little mate turned a glare on us and huffed.

“Seriously guys. He’s my brother for crying out loud. Which brings me back to the topic I need to discuss. What are you doing here Zander? How did you find me and is everything ok?” Isabella asked and you could hear her voice rising as she became more nervous with each question.

“Well, I’m here to find you. I thought that part was obvious little sister. I found you thanks to some Hispanic vamp that I passed down south. To answer your last question, no everything is not ok. You, your mates and the family are needed back home Isabella. Our Elders have also called in their debt to the local shifter tribe here and they will be accompanying us. Samuel and Jacob have a lot to answer for. There’s a war coming Isabella and you’re needed. You know who it is against and you know we have to stop it.” With that said our little mate went pale.

“The Volturi, Maria and Victoria. Right brother?” Isabella whispered, but all she was met with was the grave look on her brother’s face and a simple nod before she collapsed next to Edward on the couch.

“Looks like we have a lot of trained and recruiting to do. Don’t we?” Isabella said to the now silent room.


	8. Meeting the Guardians

**(JPOV)**

Training was something I could do. Training was something I was good at. We were going up against Maria, Victoria and the Volturi. All of them had done something to our mate and they would pay. Edward must have been following my thoughts because he simply nodded at my train of thought.

“Should we start training here or should we head back home and then start training?” Our little kitten asked her brother.

“I was thinking we would go back home first. The Elders are very excited to be introduced to your mates and father is excited to be able to make amends. He’s missed you a great deal sister and he is very sorry for how he treated you after he found out about your Jasper.” Zander explained while not looking directly at anyone in the room.

“It’s alright brother. I’m just hoping he will at least be civil. You know how possessive a female shifter is and you know I’ve always been more attuned to my instincts than most. He may be my father, but I will not tolerate disrespect from him towards my mates.” Isabella stated with venom in her voice.

“I know sister, but how about we get on with travel plans? I would like to be home before next week.” Zander mentioned while looking at his sister.

“That’s fine, but I need to talk to the family. Why don’t you go hunting for a while and go talk to Samuel’s pack? You need to put young Jacob in his place. He practically ripped my throat out last week.” Isabella whispered as she put her hand to her throat. She must have been remembering the pain because I felt a ghost of it through my gift.

“I am headed that way now. Can someone in the family make the travel arrangements to Sweden? It’ll be best to travel mainly at night. We don’t want all of you sparkling while we’re traveling. Isabella we’ll call in your guardians once we’re there.” Zander said giving his sister a look that told her not to argue.

“I’m not going to argue brother. We need Eric and Godric, but what about Stefan and Damon? Should we call them in as well? Those two would still be here in the States, but you never know about Eric and Godric.” Isabella whispered. I could feel her pain as she mentioned the last two. I’d have to talk to her about that later. As if sensing my thoughts Zander looked at me and started explaining.

“All four are bonded to Isabella. Eric and Godric have been her Guardians since she was born, but had a falling out when she got mixed up in vampires. They are traditional vampires and hold no love for your kind. Damon and Stefan are also traditional vampires and were turned during the Civil War. They ran into Isabella before she set off on her mission to help you Jasper, but lost track of her when she got captured by Maria the first time.” Explained Zander as he looked down at his sister.

“They will forgive you little sister. I doubt they are even mad at your anymore. You could always call them to you. It is the nature of your bond with them. You know this. I’m surprised they haven’t been here already or have you been dampening your bond with them?” He hissed angrily.

“My bond has been dampened with them for over 150 year’s brother. They’ve no idea what I’ve been through with Maria, Victoria and the Volturi. I want to call them here. They are my brothers, but would they come?” Isabella whispered brokenly.

“Call them to you sweetheart. They are family. I may not know how this bond works or how it is done, but I know family is important and the more people you have protecting you the better off you’ll be and the better off the rest of us will be. Would you explain your bonds with the four to us?” Edward asked as he kneeled in front of our mate.

“Of course I will explain the bonds. They are fairly simple. It takes three mutual blood exchanges to complete a permanent bond. There are five of us in the bond. I can feel every emotion the other four have. They’ve never dampened their sides of the bonds, but I have. I didn’t want them to know how much danger and pain I was in. While a lot of time the exchanges are sexual in nature there has never been anything between the four of us. Damon and Stefan are brothers who up until recently have been estranged. I felt when they made up and it was great.” Our Angel says with a smile on her face as I feel the emotions going through her. All I feel from her is familial love. Nothing like she feels for the three of us.

“What about Eric and Godric, Kitten?” Peter asks. We were all wondering the same thing and as soon as those two were mentioned I felt her guilt again.

“Eric has always been like a big brother to me, but Godric was my father when my own disowned me. Godric is Eric’s Maker and he is over 2,000 years old. Eric was a Viking and he looks the part. Artic blue eyes and long blonde hair and he is well over six and a half feet tall.” She describes Eric with a look of longing on her face.

“Call them Angel. I’m sure they’ll come to you as soon as they can.” I say as I watch her close her eyes. A look of peace comes over her face and I feel her push out emotions of want and need. What is weird to me is when I feel emotions flow in to her of surprise, shock and urgency.

“Is that what it feels like when you open the bond and they respond?” I ask as I look at her in awe.

“No because usually it is stronger, but I’ve kept it dampened and there’s a lot of space between us. They both can fly so I’m sure they’ll be here soon. That was only me calling Eric and Godric. I still need to call Damon and Stefan, but they will have to travel the old fashioned way. You have to understand that traditional vampires have more power than a Cold One can ever hope to have, but none of my Guardians will hurt you because they know it would hurt me and in turn hurt them. If the bonds are not dampened we feel everything of the other. The stronger any emotion is when the bond is formed, the stronger the bond. I had known Godric and Eric for decades before the bond was formed so I loved them more than my own life. The only love that outshines the love I have for them is the love I have for the three of you.” She explains as she looks at each of us in turn. None of us know what to say to that. We aren’t feeling jealous, but we’re intrigued on how the two newcomers will fit into our family.

We all sat silently for a time while Zander was out speaking with The Pack. I had Isabella in my lap while Peter and Edward sat next to us. We were all lost in our own thoughts when I felt two people approaching fast. This caused me to tense up and growl which alerted my brothers to the problem.

“It’s alright Cowboy. It’s just Eric and Godric. Why don’t we go outside to greet them? Normally they would need an invitation into a house, but since the owners of this house aren’t exactly living they wouldn’t need one, but they won’t come in unannounced regardless.” She said as she got up to walk out of the door. I followed closely behind her with my brother’s right behind me.

What greeted me outside was shocking to say the least. There with his arms around our Isabella was exactly what she described. He was taller than any of us with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was twirling Isabella around like he hadn’t seen her in years, which I guess was the truth.

“Eric put me down you big Viking!” Isabella yelled through her laughs.

“I’m sorry dear sister, but I have missed you greatly. Please do not ever do that again. Do you realize what you put Godric and me through? We could not find you, we could not feel you and no one knew where you were. We’re your Guardians. You are our sole purpose in life and you know this. Without you our life has no meaning whatsoever.” Eric said while blood red tears fell from his eyes. The next one to grab her I was assuming was Godric. He looked younger than Eric, but the power that rolled off of him proved that he was indeed the older creature.

“Godric, it is good to see you again Father. I have missed you so much.” Isabella whispered as she began to cry.

“I have missed you too my dear. Please do not ever go off like that again. You may have been able to block everything from Eric, but you could only mute it from me dear one. I’ve felt everything that you’ve went through the past three centuries. You have a lot to tell us, but first why don’t you introduce us to the men standing behind you that look like they are ready to rip my arms off for touching you.” Godric said as he looked over my brothers and me.

“Of course Godric. These are my mates. The bronze haired one in the middle is Edward, the blonde to his left is Jasper and the dirty blonde to his right is Peter. Why don’t you both come in and I can introduce you to the family?” Isabella said as she grabbed both of their hands and led them into the house.

“What do you think Jasper?” Peter asked me.

“They hold no romantic feelings for Isabella whatsoever. Godric truly views her as a daughter and Eric views her as a sister. We need to find out what a Guardian entails.” I explained as we all walked into the house behind the trio.


	9. Eric and Godric

**(Eric’s POV)**

Godric and I have been in California for several months. He said he could feel that Isabella was close, but he couldn’t pinpoint where she was at exactly. He had been so depressed the last three centuries since Isabella took off. She had dampened the bond so much that I could only feel that she was still alive, but every now and then I could see her feelings go across Godric’s face. She had been in immense pain several times over the last three hundred years. All I wanted to do was find her. We knew what taking on the position of Guardians meant for us. Neither of us would ever find a mate and no one would be as important to us as her. There could be more between the three of us, but we know she has found at least one mate which is why we had our falling out. We’ve never stopped searching for her, but we’ve never been able to find her. We knew she was probably spending most of her time in her panther form, which I have to say is a very sexy form for her. I couldn’t help seeing her as more than just a little sister, but for now I only harbor familial love for her. I’ve always hoped one day we could be more.

Thinking all of this was getting me nowhere and I wanted to find Isabella soon. I couldn’t help but think that we were close. Godric was in the local bar talking to a Cold One that lived in the area to see if anyone had spotted Isabella. As I walked in I caught his eye and saw that what he had heard he didn’t like. I caught the tail end of the conversation and what I heard had my blood boiling.

“She was here for a couple of months with a sadistic bitch named Maria. The woman talked about her taking away her Major and Captain although I had heard that they escaped on their own after they’d had enough of Maria’s bullshit.” The Cold One stated. Godric thanked the man and we were on our way. We took to the sky heading north. We didn’t know why, but it felt right. All of a sudden I felt so much emotion come through my bond with Isabella that I almost fell to the ground. She was projecting longing, need and remorse to us and I could feel it echoed in my maker/child bond with Godric.

“Follow the bond Eric. We know she’s in Washington. We need to get to her.” Godric said as we both took off faster. We’re coming Isabella. Hang on!

**(Godric’s POV during his conversation with the Cold One)**

We needed to find Isabella and soon. I don’t think Eric could take it anymore. He needed her more than he let on. He loved her and not just as a sister. Hell, I loved her more than just as a daughter. She was beautiful and full of life, but when she got involved with the Cold One named Jasper we didn’t know what to think. Her kind was made to destroy Cold Ones not mate with them, but I had felt her feelings when she found him. They were true mating feelings and I couldn’t fight them, but Eric couldn’t let it go. He fought with her and she ran like I knew she would. I didn’t blame Eric though. He couldn’t admit that he loved her so he fought against his feelings and ended up taking it out on her.

Now here I sit in a local bar in California trying to find our Precious One. She’s never been far from our thoughts and I’m hoping this Cold One can give me some answers so we can find her.

“Do you know of a shifter named Isabella? She would have been in Texas during the Civil War.” I asked the Cold One I now knew as Liam.

“Yeah, I know of her. She was here for a couple of months with a sadistic bitch named Maria. The woman talked about her taking away her Major and Captain, although I had heard that they escaped on their own after they’d had enough of Maria’s bullshit.” He said as Eric walked in. We didn’t get much from the Cold One, but at least we knew we were on the right track. Eric and I both took to the air when I felt Isabella open the bond completely. Eric almost fell to the ground, but I couldn’t get past the longing, need and remorse.

“Follow the bond Eric. We know she’s in Washington. We need to get to her.”

I pushed back surprise, shock and urgency. I knew Eric was doing the same. We knew she was in Washington now so that’s the way we headed as the bond got stronger and stronger. A few hours later we landed outside a white mansion.

“Do you think she is here?” Eric asked as we heard a growl come from inside, but what we heard next had us both smiling the biggest smiles since we last saw our Precious One.

_“It’s alright Cowboy. It’s just Eric and Godric. Why don’t we go outside to greet them? Normally they would need an invitation into a house, but since the owners of this house aren’t exactly living they wouldn’t need one, but they won’t come in unannounced regardless.”_

It must have been her mate that growled which was understandable as we are strangers to him. We saw her open the door and she ran directly into Eric’s arms. He picked her up and spun her around like he used to.

“Eric put me down you big Viking!” Isabella yelled through her laughs.

“I’m sorry dear sister, but I have missed you greatly. Please do not ever do that again. Do you realize what you put Godric and me through? We could not find you, we could not feel you and no one knew where you were. We’re your Guardians. You are our sole purpose in life and you know this. Without you our life has no meaning whatsoever.” Eric said while blood red tears fell from his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a fierce hug.

She came to me next and I wrapped my arms around her.

“Godric, it is good to see you again Father. I have missed you so much.” Isabella whispered as she began to cry.

“I have missed you too my dear. Please do not ever go off like that again. You may have been able to block everything from Eric, but you could only mute it from me dear one. I’ve felt everything that you’ve went through the past three centuries. You have a lot to tell us, but first why don’t you introduce us to the men standing behind you that look like they are ready to rip my arms off for touching you.” I said as I held her at arm’s length and looked over her shoulder at the three men standing behind her softly growling at me.

“Of course Godric. These are my mates. The bronze haired one in the middle is Edward, the blonde to his left is Jasper and the dirty blonde to his right is Peter. Why don’t you both come in and I can introduce you to the family?” Isabella said as she grabbed both of our hands and led us into the house with her mates following behind us having their own almost silent conversation.

We walked into a very large living room that held eight other vampires plus the three coming in behind us.

“You sure have gotten yourself entrenched with Cold Ones, haven’t you Isabella?” Eric asked her as he smirked. He loved to rile her up and he knew the exact buttons to push.

“You shut your mouth Eric Northman or you can go right back where you came from and Godric will be here to keep me from getting attacked again.” She said as she glared at him, but two words caught both of our attentions.

“What do you mean ‘again’, Isabella?” I asked with a slight growl to my voice.

“Two vampires that are pissed off at me have already attacked me twice since I’ve been here. Although the second attack wasn’t a direct attack from them, but from their newborns. The first attack left me unconscious for a week sending my mates into near hysterics.” She explained as she walked over to her mates who looked like they needed her near in that moment. I could see the hurt in Eric’s eyes as she walked over to them. The one I knew as Jasper looked up sharply at Eric like he knew his feelings.

“It’s because he does.” The one named Edward said which means he can read minds.

“I think more introductions and explanations might be in order Isabella.” Eric said as he walked over to a couch and sat his tall frame down.

**(EPOV)**

“Of course you do Eric. It’s in your Viking genes to want to know everything.” Bella said before she stuck her tongue out at him. He just smirked at her and raised his eyebrow. He was waiting for her to start her explanations.

“Well, I haven’t seen you in over three hundred years, but I didn’t close the bond between us until a little over 150 years ago after we got into our fight when I first saw Jasper and you threw a fit about it Eric.” Bella said out loud while her thoughts went directly to the fight they had had. Watching it through her mind caused me to growl listening to the things he had said to her. I noticed the fight was playing through Eric’s mind as well.

“I can’t believe you said those things to her. You broke her heart. You claim to love her as a sister, but in your mind you love her as a mate would. It’s only slightly weaker than our love for her according to Jasper.” I growled out, not liking where his thoughts were going.

 _Cool it Edward. I don’t like it any more than you do, but they both love her. At first it was familial love, but now it’s only slightly weaker than what we feel for her and her love is the same for them. It’s weaker than what her love for us is, but it’s there. She wouldn’t want anything happening to either of them._ Jasper thought at me. I was slightly stunned. I knew our Bella loved us with her whole heart, but she also loved her Guardians.

“I was worried about her. I knew what her father would say about her being mated to a Cold One. I also knew how much she looked up to her father and loved him. I didn’t want her to be alienated and I knew she would be being mated to one of you, but instead I alienated her from us and the only other person besides Godric that I had ever loved more than family.” He yelled and then placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. We could see the red streaks of tears falling down his cheeks.

Bella gave me a look and then looked to my brothers. She was silently asking our permission to go to him. She knew he needed to be comforted, but she wouldn’t do anything that would make us feel threatened. I nodded my consent and saw that my brothers did as well.

She got up off the couch and crouched down in front of him putting her hands on either side of his head, lifting it so she could look in his eyes and slowly tracing her fingers across his cheeks to wipe away the blood.

“Eric? I love you too, but you know I have my mates. I… I don’t know what you want me to do. You know I can’t betray them and I wouldn’t want to.” Bella explained as she looked into his eyes which now had more blood red tears streaming from them. _What do I do guys? I don’t know why he’s bringing this up now._ Bella asked in her mind.

 _What should we tell her to do Edward? Her feelings are so conflicted. She won’t do anything without our permission. Can we share our mate with already having a stretched mating bond between the four of us?_ Jasper asked, but I had no idea.

“I think we need to just take this one step at a time. Godric and Eric obviously have feelings for Angel here, but you’re going to have to give us time to get used to this. We also have two more Guardians we need to contact before we make our trip to Sweden.” Peter said as he looked at our mate. His eyes held longing in them and so did Jasper’s. They hadn’t gotten to be with her privately like I had.

“Why don’t the four of us go hunting and we can discuss things? I know Edward probably needs to hunt again and it wouldn’t hurt for me to hunt in my panther form.” Bella suggested.

“That sounds like a good plan. Eric and I can stay here and get to know the rest of the Cullen/Whitlock Coven.” Godric said as he looked to Eric who simply nodded without removing his head from Bella’s hands or breaking eye contact with her. All he wanted was to keep her safe and I couldn’t really begrudge him that. It’s all we wanted too.

“Alright then. We’ll be back soon.” I said as we all headed out of the door. Bella stepping behind a tree to undress and change into her panther form.

 _Are you boys ready?_ She asked us all mentally.

“Of course we are Kitten. We just need some time with you. That’s all. This is a lot to take in.” Jasper said as he ran his fingers through the fur on the back of her neck.

_I know it is Cowboy and I’m sorry. I didn’t know this was going to happen. I’ve always loved those two, but before it’s only ever been familial love, but seeing how upset Eric was and the look in Godric’s eyes when they saw me again broke my heart. I didn’t know I had done all of that to them and I feel so guilty._

“It’s alright sweetheart. I don’t know about my brother’s, but I think if anything happens between you and either of them it would have to be with us in the room. It would probably end up being like it was with our first time.” I said as we all took off into the forest. I knew both Jasper and Peter wanted some alone time with Isabella and I wasn’t against giving it to them. I had mine when she stopped me from attacking those humans. I figured I could take Peter off somewhere and we could hunt while Jasper got his alone time with her.

“Hey Peter. Why don’t you and I head up the mountain to see if we can catch any carnivores?” I said as we stopped in a clearing.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll meet you guys back at the clearing where we found Edward and Isabella.” Peter said as we took off.

 

**(JPOV)**

I knew what my brothers were doing. They were giving me and my kitten alone time. I appreciated it. Out of all of them I felt I was the one that hadn’t gotten very much time with her.

 _I’m sorry you feel that way Jasper. I never meant for that to happen._ Her voice floated through my mind. I’ll never get used to that, but I never want it to go away either.

“It’s alright Kitten. I understand that things have been hectic. Peter hasn’t gotten any alone time with you either except when he went upstairs with you after the fight with the newborns. Edward’s really the only one that has.” I said as we came to a stop. We were both scenting the air for our prey.

 _There’s some deer about 3 miles North of here. If you’re interested._ She said as she took off. I was only slightly behind her, but I wanted to watch her hunt. I’d let her take down the one she wanted and then go after the rest. I watched her take down the biggest doe leaving the buck for me which I took down as soon as I saw she had hers. As I was draining my kill I couldn’t help but watch her eat hers. She looked downright sexy even in her panther form. She looked up and caught me staring. I dropped my kill and started to walk over to her.

“Can you shift Darlin’? I need to see that glorious body of yours baby. Seeing you hunt and take down your kill drove me crazy.” I said as I watched her body morph into her human form.

“Is this what you wanted cowboy?” She asked coyly. I couldn’t help, but get impossibly harder as I watched her tongue peak out of her mouth to wet her bottom lip.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted Darlin’. Now come here.” As I finished my sentence I pulled her flush against me. She was completely bare in front of me and my eyes drank in everything about her. I’d seen her naked twice before this, but never had I gotten to take in the complete sight of her.

“No teasing Jasper. Please. I want to see all of you.” She said as she started to unbutton my shirt, but before she could finish I ripped it and my undershirt off leaving me only in my jeans.

“Is that better Darlin’? Is that what you wanted?” I asked as my hands went to her breasts.

“I want more Cowboy. Please. I need you.” She whimpered as her hands went to the button of my jeans. She was barely able to get it opened and my zipper down so I decided to help her. Kicking off my jeans into our pile I slowly laid her down onto the grass.

“I want to worship you Kitten, but you’re making it so hard.” I growled out as I spread her legs open. She was glistening from how wet she was. I leaned in to lick from her opening up to her clit where I slowly started to write my name with my tongue.

“Oh Jasper. Don’t stop baby. Please don’t stop!” She screamed out as I slowly entered two fingers into her. She was so tight and I could already feel her walls clamping down on my fingers.

“I’m so close Jasper. Please keep going.” She begged and just as I wrote the “r” in my name I gently bit down on her clit sending her over the edge.

“JASPERRRRR!” She screamed as she slumped back on the ground, but before she could come back to her sense I was buried fully in her.

“God Kitten you’re so tight…and wet.” I groaned as I set a hard and fast pace. She felt better than I could ever imagine. She was durable like a vampire, but soft and warm.

“Please Jasper. I’m so close again. Come with me Cowboy.” She whispered as she raised her legs higher on my hips and ran her nails down my back.

“I’m close too Kitten. Come with me.” I groaned as I thrust one more time and felt her walls clamp down on my cock before I exploded into her, both of us screaming out our release.

“God Jasper. I think you killed me.” She giggled out as I slowly pulled out of her whimpering from the loss of heat.

“Same here Kitten, but I think we should get dressed so we can meet Edward and Peter in the meadow. It looks like my alone time with you is up.” I said a little reluctantly.

“It’s alright Cowboy. I’m sure this won’t be the only time we get to be alone and I’ll definitely make more time for all four of us to be together. Things are going to get hectic once we get home, but I’m hoping since we’ll have more people that we’ll get a bit more time with each other.” She said as we both finished getting dressed and took off to meet my brothers.

As we walked into the clearing Peter and Edward were already there waiting. I figured they would be since our “hunt” would have taken longer. I noticed Peter looking longingly at Isabella.

“You okay Peter?” Our mate asked as she walked up to him and put her arms around his waist.

He nuzzled her neck, but didn’t say anything. This made her emotions spike as she ran her hands through his hair trying to calm him and get him to look up at her.

“Hey guys I think I’m going to take Peter away and talk for a bit. We’ll meet you here in about an hour or so.” She said as she grabbed his hand and they walked off.

“Do you think he’s okay?” Edward asked me. He knew I’d known Peter the longest.

“I think he’s just feeling a bit left out. We’ve all had her together, but you and I have had her alone. He hasn’t yet. He’s feeling a bit left out. I think he thinks she loves us more which is ridiculous. Her love for all of us is equal and the only love that comes close to her love for us is her love for Eric and Godric.” I sighed after that last bit. I knew she loved her Guardians and I knew something would come of it.

“Yeah, I know she loves them and I don’t find myself all that jealous about it either. I don’t want her alone with them sexually, but I think it would be okay if we were there like all of us were for our first time with her.” He said as he looked off into the distance.

“I was thinking the same thing.” I said as we waited for Isabella and Peter to return.


	10. Reassurance

**(PPOV)**

When my Angel said we were going off to talk I was a bit disappointed. I know it’s stupid, but I felt like she loved my brothers more than she loved me. It was ridiculous and childish, but I couldn’t help my insecurities. We came to a meadow with a beautiful river running through it.

“What did you want to talk about Angel?” I asked as I looked down at the ground.

“I didn’t really have anything specific in mind Cowboy, but I did want to be alone with you. I haven’t had time with you and for that I’m so sorry Peter. I know you feel left out and I never meant to make you feel like that.” She said as I noticed her eyes start to glisten from tears.

“I know you didn’t Angel. I’m sorry. I have my own insecurities from my time with Maria just like Jasper does, but that was no reason for me to take it out on you.” I said as I pulled her closer to me and started nuzzling her neck. She smelled so good, but not in a food sort of way.

“You didn’t take anything out on me Cowboy, but if you want to make it up to me you can kiss me right now.” She said in a low, husky tone that went straight to my cock.

“Yes ma’am.” I replied as I crashed my lips to hers. I licked her bottom lip for entrance and she granted it almost immediately.

“I love you Angel. I’ll never understand how we survived this long without you.” I whispered into her ear as I kissed my way down to her neck giving little playful nips along the way.

“I don’t know how I’ve survived so long without you either baby.” She whimpered out as she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off of my shoulders. She slowly started kissing down my chest making sure to get every scar I had. Before I could say anything she was kneeling in front of me unbuttoning my jeans and dragging the zipper down. I was so caught up in enjoying her kissing my chest that I hadn’t noticed she took her clothes off already. I helped her once she had my pants down to my ankles by kicking off my shoes followed by the rest of my clothing.

“Is this the way you wanted me Angel?” I asked in a husky tone.

“Of course it is Cowboy. I always want to see my boys naked. You should know that by now.” She said with a smirk, but before I could say anything back she slid my cock into her mouth slowly while wrapping her tongue around my shaft. Her tongue was a little rougher than a human or vampire tongue, but it felt amazing. She had one hand wrapped around the base of my cock while her other snaked up to fondle my balls. I couldn’t stop the moans that came out of my mouth.

“Angel, I want to be inside of you, but if you keep going I’m going to cum before I get to be in you.” I moaned out just as she swallowed around me. She slowly pulled her mouth away from the head of my cock and I whimpered from the loss.

“It’s alright Cowboy. This is about you. I want to pleasure you and show you how much I love you.” She said as she immediately went right back to sucking on me. She purred as I wrapped her hair around my fist. I knew I wasn’t going to last long and she wasn’t going to stop so I tugged her hair that was in my hand and gently guided her mouth along my shaft.

“That’s it Angel, just like that. Oh Bella…I’m going to cum Angel…BELLAAAAAA!” I roared out as I came down her throat panting for unneeded breath.

“How was that Cowboy?” She asked as she slowly licked her lips. I’m positive my eyes were black watching that pink little tongue slip out.

“That was amazing baby. I’m a vampire and I’m exhausted.” I said as I slid us down to the ground and pulled her into my side.

“We need to get back Cowboy. We’ve got plans to make and we’re going to be traveling soon. I still need to summon my other Guardians.” She said as she looked down playing with her fingers.

“Angel, I know you love your Guardians that are already here and I also know both of my brothers have talked to you about it. I just want to say if something happens then go with it, but at least allow us to be there. We’re your “true mates”, but maybe they’re mates to you. I still don’t know what all being a Guardian entails, but it looks intense.” I whispered into her hair. I just wanted these last few moments before we were surrounded by family again. I didn’t know when the next time I’d get to be with her would be, but I wasn’t going to let it get to me. She was with me physically and that’s all that mattered.

“It is intense and more so for my Guardians, but I want my father to explain that part because I don’t really understand it all myself. I was only told that they would be with me for the rest of my life and if I perished so would they. Eric and Godric have a stronger bond with me then Damon and Stefan. Also the last two are able to find mates and I believe they have. Eric and Godric only have the pull to be with me, but we’ve never been together sexually and the only physical contact we’ve ever had has been hugs and kisses. I’m wondering what is going to happen Cowboy and in all honesty I’m scared. I can’t lose the three of you again.” She whispered as she ran her hands through my hair.

“You won’t lose us baby. I can promise you that. I know you’ve felt the pull to us and I know you can feel it for Jasper and Edward right now since you’re not with them. Let’s go.” I said as I got up and quickly got dressed. Bella was already dressed and we both took off to the clearing to meet the others.

“Hey guys. How was your hunt?” I asked as we walked into the clearing.

“It was great. How was your talk?” Jasper asked as he smirked at me. Fucker.

“It was productive. Wouldn’t you say so Angel?” I said as I walked over to Jasper and punched his arm.

“Very much so.” She said with a glint in her eyes. I knew she was remembering being with me and from the look on Jasper’s face her emotions were effecting him. He was starting to pant. I looked over to Edward and he looked the same.

“Angel? I think you need to stop your thoughts sweetheart otherwise we’re never going to leave this clearing.” I said as I laughed at my brothers.

“Of course Cowboy. We need to get going.” And with that she stripped down and changed into her panther form causing Jasper and Edward to whimper. I just laughed and took off.

When we arrived back at the house I noticed the smell. The pack was here with Zander which meant that little fucker that took a bite out of my Angel was here too. I quickly moved closer to Bella not wanting her to be left unguarded while he was near. Both of my brothers noticed this as well and tightened the distance.

 _It’s alright Cowboy. He won’t get the drop on me again. I have you, Jasper, Edward, Eric and Godric here. Nothing’s going to happen._ She thought to me. She must have thought the same thing to the others as well because I saw them both relax as she said this.

“We won’t let him near you again sweetheart. I’m sorry if you think this is overprotective, but I can’t take that chance again and I think my brothers agree with me.” Edward said as he looked at me and Jasper. Of course we agreed with him so neither of us answered, but we did run a hand down Isabella’s fur.

 _I’m going to change back into my human form._ And with that she walked behind a tree to get dressed. She didn’t mind us seeing her, but she didn’t want the others being able to see what is ours.

“Alright boys. Let’s get this show on the road.” She said as we walked towards the house. We saw everyone standing outside waiting for us.

“Have a good hunt älskling?” Eric asked as we neared the porch.

“Hmm. Yes I did.” My Angel said as she smirked at the tall blonde.

“Really? Do tell.” Eric said as he wiggled his eyebrows causing the three of us to growl out.

“Now Eric, do you expect me to kiss and tell?” She asked as my growling ceased.

“Enough!” Zander growled out. “We don’t have time for this Isabella. Father is expecting us and we need to still pick up your other Guardians. When was the last time you saw those two?” He asked as he looked at my Angel.

“During the Civil War. Damon was actually in Jasper’s company as a General. Jasper had visited the Salvatore plantation before his mission to Galveston. Damon deserted two months later for Katherine which is his mate. That was the last time I saw Stefan as well. It was when they were first made my Guardians and the only time father has visited America because of me. They were both turned into Vampire when Damon deserted.” Bella explained as she looked directly at Zander.

“So let me get this straight. Father picked a deserter for your Guardian? What the hell was he thinking?” Zander mused. I couldn’t help, but think of the same thing. Jasper and I had been in the Civil War and I vaguely remembered a Damon Salvatore, but couldn’t remember much.

“I don’t know Zander, but Damon has been loyal to me of course, but it’s not like he has a choice. Katherine is loyal due to her being his mate. Stefan has also found his mate, but I have yet to meet her. It has only happened recently. I don’t see them being much help to Eric and Godric. Most likely Damon will piss Eric off enough to where Eric will stake him.” Bella snickered at that last part.

“You know my temper well älskling.” Eric said as he smirked. His eyes kept drifting over to the pack. He didn’t seem to like them all that much or trust them. Bella seemed to realize this as she looked at us then Eric. I gave her a nod and my brothers must have too because she walked up to Eric and hugged him.

“It’s alright Eric. I’m sure you’ve been filled in on what happened with the pack, but they will not get the drop on me again. I promise. It was a fluke and once father finds out Jacob will be put through what he deserves.” She said as she ran her hands up and down his back which seemed to put him at ease because he started to purr.

“Of course min älskling. I’ll trust your judgment, but if they hurt you again or even think about it they will pay.” He growled out.

“Of course Eric. And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Godric. I know you’re just as thirsty for revenge as Eric is. Don’t worry.” She said as she turned to her other Guardian.

“We need to get going. We have a plane to catch. Father was kind enough to let us use the family jet so that all of us can travel at the same time.” Zander explained as Bella scoffed.

“Yeah, how very touching of father.” She said with a sneer to her voice.

“Isabella, you are going to have to rein it in. You know father will punish you if you act out like this. You’ve been alone basically since you tried to save Carlisle. He will not take the insubordination.” Zander said as he sighed. I didn’t like the thought of punishment for my mate and neither did my brothers or her Guardians.

“He will not lay a hand on Isabella. If he tries he will no longer have said hands.” Jasper growled out and approval was echoed behind him from all of us including the Cullen’s.

“Let’s just go Zander. I’ll behave as much as I am capable of and will take any punishment father sees fit to hand out. I’m already going to be punished anyway so what’s the difference.” My Angel said as she cuddled into Jasper as Edward stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. I decided I wanted in on the action and went to her other side.

“You will not be punished sweetheart. We won’t allow it.” Edward said with a growl.

“He’s right älskling. We won’t allow anyone to punish you.” Eric whispered as he stood in front of us.

“Let’s move out people!” Zander yelled and with that we all headed to Seattle. 


	11. Sweden

**(JPOV)**

We arrived in Seattle a little under 2 hours after we left the house. Vampire reflexes definitely come in handy when driving. Plus with Edward’s mind reading we could avoid all of the hassle of the police on the way.

“I’ve missed being in a car.” Isabella sighed out as we exited the car and headed into the airport. I’m guessing she hasn’t been in a car in a while from the look on her face.

“That would be right Cowboy. It has been about 10 years or so. I just…” But she never finished. Her nostrils flared and her eyes went dark. A low growl started rumbling in her chest. Before I knew it Eric and Godric were beside us with their fangs bared.

“What is it min älskling? What do you smell?” Eric asked as he took a defensive position around Isabella and myself. We had been filled in a little bit on the whole Guardian detail. They had to protect anyone that was close to Isabella as well, but her mates would come first before anyone else besides herself. We were paramount to her survival and theirs.

“It’s Demetri from the Volturi. He also has Jane with him. You wouldn’t know the smell, but I do and I believe Carlisle would too.” Isabella answered as she looked around. After a few minutes I saw her eyes narrow on a bulky man with blonde hair and a small blonde haired girl who looked around 13 or 14. They both had red eyes which they didn’t seem to be hiding and they were both smirking when they noticed Isabella.

“Ah, Isabella. It’s so nice to see you again. We’ve been trying to find you since you took off a few years ago. We haven’t been able to go back to Volterra because Master doesn’t want us back until we find his pet.” Jane hissed out. I noticed she had her eyes narrowed on Isabella. I hissed at her, but before I could do anything else I felt an extreme amount of pain. Just as soon as it came it was gone, but Jane’s eyes were now focused on Eric who dropped to one knee and hissed.

“That is enough Jane. I will end you here and now if you do not leave my mates and Guardians alone.” Isabella growled out and dropped into a crouch getting ready to pounce on the little bitch.

“Now let’s not be too hasty here Isabella. We don’t want any trouble. We were sent to find you and now that we have we can take you back. Jane just doesn’t like being away from the castle and her brother Alec. You remember how protective those two are of each other, don’t you? She also doesn’t like the fact that you can stop her gift.” He said with a smirk. His emotions were possessive and obsessive. He wanted my mate and I’d be damned if he got her.

“Oh I remember Demetri. His torture for the mark I put on his precious sister was enough of a reminder. You should ask him to see his back one day. I’m sure he remembers what happened when he tried to have something that wasn’t his.” Isabella said looking straight at Demetri. Every vampire that was in hearing distance growled with the exception of the Volturi. The bastard would die if he crossed paths with me. From the nod I got from Edward he agreed. I’m positive Peter would too.

“It was the least you could give him for hurting his sister.” Jane whined like a petulant child. I couldn’t believe this little bitch. She had some nerve.

“Enough of this. I’m afraid my sister will not be going anywhere with you two. She has been summoned by someone more important than your self-appointed Kings. Her father wishes to see her and we are going now. Of course if you think you’re up for it you are more than welcome to accompany us on our journey. I make no guarantees about your safety however. We are headed to Sweden.” Zander offered with a sly smile on his face. He knew something that the rest of us didn’t. I had a feeling these particular Volturi guards would never make it back to the castle. Just as I thought that I noticed Isabella nod slightly out of the corner of my eye.

“I think that’s just what we’ll do. After her visit she can come back with us and be where she belongs.” Jane said with a sneer. I swear this bitch has a death wish. She’s not touching Isabella if I have anything to do with it and Isabella is going nowhere with them.

“Well, let’s go then. We have many hours of travel a head of us.” Zander said and turned his back to our “guests” to start boarding the jet. Her brother is also getting on my last nerves.

It was several hours later that had all six of us in the private bedroom on the jet. Isabella was in a corner in her panther form. She didn’t trust the Volturi and she knew she was more lethal in that form than in her human form. She wanted to be prepared for anything.

“I can’t believe how much she’s changed. She’s grown up a lot since we last saw her. I’m glad she opened the bond again. I was starting to feel the effects of not having her with us.” Godric commented while looking at Isabella with love in his eyes.

“She was sure you both would hate her because she closed the bond off.” Edward said as he sat by her running his fingers down her spine. Every now and then you could hear a purr come from her when his hand hit a certain spot. Her tail would twitch when he would lift his hand off of her. It seemed she didn’t like when he stopped touching her. It made me chuckle.

“She should know we could never hate her. We’ve loved her almost since the beginning. We were chosen because we cared for her. We felt an instant connection to her. Mating is different for our kind then it is for your kind. Ours is rarer. We’d never touch her unless the four of you agreed to it, but she’s all we’ll ever be able to have.” Eric sighed as he looked upon our mate. It was sad to think that she’s all they will ever get, but at the same time I could feel they both loved her immensely. It was very close to the love that my brothers and I had for her.

“Your love is very similar to what we feel for her. She is your mate as well, isn’t she?” I knew they’d explained this, but I needed to hear it again to be able to accept it.

“We both have a feeling she is. Her father would never approve, just like he won’t approve of the three of you being with her. We’re fine for Guardians, but he expected us to leave her once she mated with one of the pride members. We both knew she’d never mate with one though. She’s always been drawn to vampires. It’s easier for her to kill the bad ones and to make friends with the good ones. At least that’s how she describes it. They either have an extreme attraction to her or an extreme aversion to her. I think that is the problem with your Sire, Maria. She’s created an extreme aversion to our Isabella and now she wants her dead. That will never happen however.” Godric explained. It made sense. I’d never seen Maria go after someone like she was going after Isabella. She didn’t even do that with me and Peter. It was strange to say the least.

“She loves you both as well. She thinks about your happiness almost as much as she does ours. She’s afraid she won’t be enough for the five of us. She feels like she’ll let us down. She also feels like she’s going to die. She’s had a couple of dreams where Maria finally catches up to her and ends her.” Edward explained. Why hadn’t he told us this before?!?

“Because I didn’t know until just recently. I can tell the dream she is having now is a repeat. Her thoughts have the feel of being repetitive.” He explained. That made sense I guess. I couldn’t really be mad at him for not telling us if he didn’t truly know.

“Alright then. I’ll be sticking to her like glue.” Peter said as he sat on the other side of her. We all decided to take up positions around her. Edward was at her head, Peter was at her tail, and Godric, Eric and I were leaning up against her side. As soon as we were in position we felt the loudest purr that she’d ever given off.

“I think she likes the five of us surrounding her.” Eric smirked. He seemed to like the idea as well.

“I think so too.” Peter said as he had a giant smile on his face.

“What are we going to do about her punishments from her father?” Edward said several hours later breaking the silence that had settled over us.

I groaned. I had completely forgotten that Zander had mentioned that.

“I really don’t know. I will not be able to stand back and watch anyone punish her, but are we really going to have a choice?” I asked. I looked to Godric and Eric. They had met her family before. They should know the answer to this or at least I hoped they would.

“I’m not sure. She’s our mate so we should have some say. He may make it to where we have to deliver the punishment.” Eric pondered and then shivered at the thought.

“The three of us wouldn’t be able to do that. It’s in our mating instinct. We can’t hurt our mate. It would hurt us.” Peter explained as he ran his hands through her fur. She’d been asleep for several hours and we were anticipating her awakening soon.

“Yes, I understand. It might have to be me or Eric. It would hurt us, especially since we have the bond with her, but I would endure it to make sure it wasn’t someone else hurting her. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from killing them. Eric and I should probably renew our bond with her when she awakens.” Godric said, but before any of us could say anything else Isabella yawned widely.

“Hello there my sleepy kitty.” Peter said as he chuckled. She simply stuck her tongue out. It looked so strange in her feline form. She started shifting as we all moved away from her and I tossed her my shirt.

“That probably is a good idea Godric.” She said as she sauntered over to give him a hug. She then went to Eric and gave him a hug as well. For us she simply gave us each a kiss on the lips while a purr resonated through her chest.

“What exactly do you have to do to renew your bonds?” I asked almost afraid to hear the answer, but I knew I had to know.

“We have to have a mutual blood exchange. To complete a bond you need to have three complete, mutual blood exchanges, but since we are just renewing one that is already still in place and still strong all we have to do is exchange blood. It’s fairly simple. She’ll take our blood from a cut on our neck and we’ll take her blood using our fangs to pierce her skin.” Godric explained. I don’t know if I liked the idea of them piercing her skin with their fangs.

“You can be right there Cowboy. I know you don’t like the idea of them putting any marks on me, but I promise it doesn’t hurt. It actually feels really good when done right. It can be painful if the vampire wants it to, but neither of them would want to purposely cause me pain.” She explained as she looked directly in my eyes.

“Alright Darlin’, but I’m going to monitor your feelings and I want Edward monitoring your thoughts.” I said as I looked at Eric and Godric. They simply nodded. They understood where I was coming from. One of them would probably be monitoring their bond as the other did the blood exchange and vice versa.

Eric moved quickly to the couch and sat down patting his lap for Isabella. She quickly climbed onto his lap to straddle him. He raised his hand to his neck and made a deep cut where Isabella latched on. I heard her moan when she took the first drawl. Her feelings were of lust, desire and satisfaction.

“She’s alright. My bond with her tells me that. Sharing blood can be a very intimate experience, but neither of them will take it that far without your permission and since you haven’t given it prior to the exchange it’ll end when they’ve both had enough blood.” Godric explained as I continued to watch the two. I had to admit it was pretty erotic. Eric had pierced her skin and I could see a tiny drop of blood roll down the side of her neck. Her blood held no drawl for me, but it still made my instincts kick in that her blood had been spilled. I growled slightly and from the other two growls in the room I could tell my brother’s felt the same way. The two quickly finished and Eric licked the wounds and then healed them with a bloody finger that he must have nicked on his fang.

“I can feel you so much better min älskling. Thank you.” Eric whispered to her while kissing her forehead.

“Anytime Eric. You know how much I love both you and Godric. Now it’s Godric’s turn. How about you try and keep my mates calm while we do this? I think they came close to attacking you during this.” Isabella said as she looked over the three of us. She had a very nervous expression on her face. I’m guessing she was trying to make sure we were ok. I nodded to her and sent her my acceptance. I knew my brother’s felt the same way.

“It’s alright Darlin’. We’re ok. We know you need to do this with your Guardians. It’s just the fact that your blood had been spilled. We could smell it and see it run down your neck. It had our mating instincts kicking in a bit.” I explained as I looked at her neck. There was nothing there now. The marks had been healed by Eric’s blood. Good to know if we’re going to be doing battle.

I watched as she climbed into Godric’s lap. He seemed to prepare her vein more than Eric did. He licked and kissed up her artery and I noticed it stuck out more. He struck into her neck and it looked a lot less painful then it was with Eric. This time though Isabella bit into his neck and I heard Godric moan.

“They’ve always had a closer bond than her and I ever have. We’re really close, but those two are like one. You’re closer with her though.” Eric explained as he watched his maker and Isabella together. I noticed his fangs were still down and his eyes were dark. I could feel the lust and love coming off of him in waves. It was starting to affect me and I couldn’t help but project it. I saw Isabella detach herself from Godric’s neck and lick the remaining blood while he did the same for her.

Before I could blink she was on me and had me on the floor with my shirt in pieces on the floor.

“Darlin’, what are you doing?” I asked her as I felt out her emotions. The two main ones were lust and desire. I knew we had been together with the three of us, but I didn’t know if she would want to do this with Godric and Eric in the room.

“You know what I’m doing Cowboy. Are you going to deny me or do I need to go to one of my other mates?” She asked me with a smirk on her face. Hell no! I grabbed her just as she made a move to get off of me.

“Where do you think you’re goin’ Darlin’? I never said I wasn’t going to give you what you wanted. I just asked what you were doin’.” I said with a smirk on my face and a wink. She knew she had me, but before I could say anything else she had me naked underneath her. It was easier for her as she just had a shirt on and didn’t have to take it off to get me inside of her.

“This will be the last time for a while I get to be with my mates. I’m going to enjoy it. Father isn’t going to let us be together until after my punishment.” She said and started kissing my jaw and down my neck. That got me into gear and I quickly ripped her shirt off of her as she pushed herself down on my now hard as hell cock. I couldn’t believe how tight she was. I was pretty big and I knew it, but I had a feeling she’d be tight even if I wasn’t. I felt more than saw Peter come up behind her. This would be the first time the three of us would be with her without our alter egos taking over. I was determined to keep Major locked in his cage for now. He could sit back and watch the show.

“Kitten, I’m goin’ to take you from behind, but I’ll be gentle. I love ya.” Peter whispered in her ear. I could see just past her shoulder that he was preparing her and I saw Edward walk up to the side of her. I knew he’d wait until Peter had himself in her before he gave her his cock to suck. I felt Peter’s fingers inside of her as he pumped them in and out of her ass. He did that for a few minutes while I stayed still and tried to hold Isabella still. She kept wriggling on me trying to get any sort of movement that she could. Finally Peter was ready and slowly pushed his cock inside of her ass. I felt as she tightened even more as he invaded her. I heard her start moaning as he finally got himself fully seated in her.

“Someone move. Please move. NOW.” She whimpered out. I started slowly moving in and out of her while Peter did the same, but as I would pull out he would push in and vice versa. Once we got our rhythm down Edward started to fuck her mouth. He wrapped her hair around his hand and used it to guide her mouth on him. All four of us were moaning and I could tell that Edward was really close. Her damn tongue could get anyone off in less than five minutes. She was skilled with it and the texture plus the heat drove you crazy.

“Ahhhhh. Fuck Isabella.” Edward screamed out as he shot his load down her throat. He slowly pulled out and went to whisper something in Eric’s ear. I didn’t catch it because Isabella started nibbling on my neck. I didn’t notice when both him and Eric came over to where we were, but I did notice that Eric was naked.

“Sweetheart, do you want to pleasure Eric? Do you want to be with your Guardian like that?” Edward asked her and she stopped moving altogether for a moment. She looked down at me with panic in her eyes and tried to make eye contact with Peter who was behind her.

“It’s alright with me Angel. I know you love them and we discussed this, remember? Whatever is meant to happen will happen. I’m ok with it as long as we’re there. We’re all here now so I’m fine with it.” Peter whispered in her ear as he ran a soothing hand through her hair.

“I’m fine with it too Darlin’. I agree with Peter and as long as we’re there I don’t see a problem with it. Obviously Edward doesn’t since he’s the one that went over to Eric in the first place.” I said as I watched the indecision flash across her face before acceptance and want replaced it.

“I want to be with him that way. Godric too.” She whispered as she looked at all of us except Godric. He was still on the couch that was in the room.

“You know I’ve always loved you Isabella. I had hoped you were my true mate, but I know you’re not. I have a feeling you are my mate and Godric’s as well. We’ll never be able to have another besides you min älskling. You’re it for both of us.” And with that Eric kissed her. I could see his fangs when his mouth opened to push his tongue into her mouth. He broke the kiss and she started kissing wherever she could reach until she reached his cock. She slowly licked from the base to the tip and then wrapped her tongue around the head. I’m not into men, but watching her do that was simply erotic and I started moving inside of her pussy again. I felt Peter start moving as well. Peter was the next to let go and as he came he bit into the side of her neck just shy of breaking her skin. It was on his mating mark that he had placed on her the first time we were together like this. Isabella was the next to let go and as she moaned around Eric’s cock he came down her throat while she drank it all down. I was very close by the time the others had cum and I didn’t know how long I would be able to hold off.

“Do you think you can hold out until I can make Godric cum Jasper? Do you want to be the last one to find his release Cowboy? You want my full attention on you, don’t you?” She asked as she ran her hands down my chest and abs. Hell yes I wanted her full attention when I finally got my release.

“Fuck Darlin’. That sounds so sexy coming from your mouth. I want you on your back and me pounding into you when I find my release just like we were in the forest.” I said as I slammed her down on my cock. I was so fuckin’ close I didn’t know if I could last.

“If you can last Cowboy I’ll let you pound into me as hard as you want.” She smirked as Godric came over to the right side of us. I couldn’t stop moving in her. It was like I was possessed. I watched as she took his cock in her hand and started to jerk it. Her hot little hand had him moaning in no time. I could barely concentrate on what she was doing because I was trying to hold off my own orgasm. I could feel the emotions of the others in the room and I knew they were jerking off watching the three of us. Fuckers weren’t helping me one bit. I heard Edward chuckle. _Fuck you dude. Let’s see you do this shit._ I yelled in my head. I knew he would hear me and I knew he did because he outright laughed. I knew when Isabella put Godric’s cock in her mouth because he let out a long, loud moan and said something in a language that I didn’t understand. I’m assuming it was some type of curse word. Probably fuck.

“God min petite. You’re killing me here with your tongue baby.” He groaned out as his body stiffened and I knew he was finished. I knew her mouth was fuckin’ great. Once he pulled out of her mouth I flipped us over so fast that she didn’t realize she was now on her back.

“I told you I was going to pound into you Darlin’. This isn’t going to be gentle. I need you to much and you’ve teased the hell out of me. I lasted as long as I can and now I’m going to take you and claim you.” I said as I started pounding in to her. I pulled her ankles up to my shoulders and it allowed me to get deeper in her. I felt myself hitting her core each time I pounded in. Within a couple of minutes I could feel my abdominal muscles tightening and my balls were too.

“Cum for me Cowboy. Let me feel you baby.” She moaned as she bit down into the side of my neck. Once her teeth entered my skin I was down for. I came harder than I ever had before and bit down on the other side of her neck opposite Peter’s mark. Once I knew she was marked and smelled of me I released my teeth and bathed the mark with my tongue. Once I pulled out of her Edward came over and bit down where his mark had been. I knew he needed to mark her as well. He wouldn’t be able to go without doing it when Peter and I had. She now smelled of all five of us which would hopefully put off any unmated males for a while. We all started to get redressed when I heard the pilot come over the speaker saying we would be landing in Sweden in about 30 minutes.

“Guess the fun is over. Now it’s time to face my father.” Isabella said with a grimace on her face. I just hoped we all made it out of this in one piece. I don’t know if I could watch her be punished no matter who was doing it. Guess we would see.


	12. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a slightly violent scene. Just to warn you. This action is needed for later in the story. If you do not like scenes of violence then please skip it. You have been warned. Enjoy!

**AN: This chapter does have a scene with a person being whipped as punishment. The scene may seem harsh, but it is worse because the person isn’t human and the more “extreme” needed to be used due to the person’s skin and healing capability. If this bothers you please do NOT read.**

**(PPOV)**

We had just gotten off the plane when we were met with two limos. Guess my in-laws decided to pick us up. We were all nervous about meeting Isabella’s parents. I “knew” that none of us would be giving her the punishment her father was going to require. He was going to have all of us restrained by the pride and make us watch. Her father was a reasonable man from what I had heard from Godric and Eric, but from what I “know”, he’s going to be a cruel son of a bitch when it comes to her punishment.

“I think you’re right Peter. Alice is having visions of Isabella’s punishment. Her father hasn’t really decided yet, but none of us are going to be able to do the punishment. So far his choices are a panther named Mark or a lion named Anthony.” Edward said as we all loaded into the limos. The pack went into one limo while the rest of us piled into another one. When Edward mentioned Anthony I noticed Isabella shiver.

“What is it Angel? Why did you shiver when Edward mentioned Anthony?” I asked. I was beginning to think something had happened between the two. Isabella was avoiding my eyes. Since Isabella wouldn’t answer me I turned to Zander.

“Who is this Anthony Zander? Why is Isabella afraid of him?” I asked in almost a growl. I was starting to get angry thinking that someone might have hurt my Angel.

“Anthony is a lion in our pride that has had a thing for Isabella since she was younger. He had wanted to imprint on her and when he didn’t he still begged to be married to her. Once he found out that she had imprinted on a Cold One he lost it. He was banished for a decade and has been especially cruel ever since. I don’t know why our father would even consider him to exact her punishment. He’ll make it extremely painful for Isabella if he’s the one to do it.” Zander explained and I couldn’t keep the growl in anymore and neither could any of the other vampires in the car.

“If he does the punishment you’re going to have to allow it my mates.” Isabella whispered out. She wasn’t meeting any of our gazes.

“Like hell we will Darlin’. I am not going to let some revenge seeking son of a bitch deal out your punishment so he can get off on it.” Jasper growled out. He had his hands balled into fists at his sides.

“Jasper, there’s nothing you can do Cowboy. Father will have to exact punishment to show he isn’t weak. The pride will rebel if he shows weakness. I’m willing to take the punishment. My father may be mad at me, but he is still my father and I wouldn’t want him harmed.” She explained as the limo came to a stop. We were all dreading this and the tension was so high that you could cut it with a knife, but we got out of the car anyway.

“I love you guys.” She whispered as she looked at the five of us. It was almost like she was saying goodbye.

“I’m not saying goodbye baby. I’m just letting you know no matter what I love all of you and I have never regretted imprinting with you guys.” She explained as she walked ahead of us. The town we had stopped in looked like something from the 1800s, but with electricity. There was a town hall and a general store. It reminded me of when I was human. From the look on Jasper’s face it was reminding him of the same thing.

“This town is amazing. It looks like the town I grew up in when I was human.” Jasper explained to all of us.

“My father has made this town prosper since he’s led the pride.” Isabella said as she stepped into a house that was next to the town hall.

“Is this your home Isabella?” Carlisle asked as he looked around, but before she could answer a man that looked almost exactly like Isabella came up to us.

“Yes it is. It’s about time you returned home Isabella. I see your brother found you and your…mates. I see your Guardians are with you as well.” He said the word “mates” like it physically hurt him to say it.

Isabella bowed her head before she answered, “Yes father. Zander found me during a fight with some newborn Cold Ones. I had already found my mates again and then I called my Guardians to me.” She explained to him without raising her head. I didn’t like seeing her submissive to anyone. She should always have her head held high. My brothers and her Guardians didn’t seem to like it either. Jasper was struggling with his need to protect her. You could see it written on his face.

“Why were your Guardians not with you in the first place?” Her father growled out and I saw his eyes flash with his animal. I wanted to pull Isabella behind me, but I knew I couldn’t. He turned his glare from his daughter to Eric and Godric. The two didn’t back down, but they didn’t appear threatening either.

“We had gotten into a fight and I ran away from them father. I shut our bond down so they couldn’t find me. It was all my fault. I just recently opened the bond to them and they came straight away. They would have been with me the whole time if it hadn’t been for my closing the bond. They’ve been looking for me ever since.” She said as she got down on one knee and bared her neck. She was submitting to her father and it was only pissing me off more. I looked around the room and noticed the surprised faces of her Guardians. They didn’t expect her to take the blame.

“For running from your Guardians your punishment will be ten lashes for each Guardian. For disobeying my orders your punishment is thirty more lashes. I have a few houses set for you and your guests. I am assuming you, your mates and your Guardians will be sharing a house. Your punishment will be in two hours Isabella. I suggest you prepare yourself and do NOT keep me waiting.” Her father said as he walked out of the room.

“Follow me. I know where the houses are that he has set aside. They are far from the pride houses so we have a bit of a walk. He didn’t want any of the pride around his daughter’s mates.” Zander said as he led us out of her father’s house. Isabella didn’t say anything and kept her head down. I wanted to say something and from the looks my brothers shared so did they, but Godric put a restraining hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I guess I would have to wait. We walked for about 5 minutes and passed many people in the village before we reached the houses. Zander showed the pack their house first, then he showed the rest of our family their house and then took us to ours.

“Here you are. Please be ready in two hours otherwise her punishment will be more severe. Everything you do here will be under watch and if you do anything wrong Isabella will be punished for it. The more you do wrong the worse the punishment would be for her.” He advised as he walked away. We walked inside the house and went into the living room.

“Let me have it. I know you guys are pissed that I took the blame for you not being with me.” She said as she looked in their eyes. All I could see was determination. She wasn’t going to back down from this and I was proud of her. She was protecting people she loved.

“We are not mad min älskling, but we are worried. You’re going to be getting fifty lashes. You know he’ll choose Anthony. He is very mad at you.” Eric said as he came to kneel in front of her. His eyes were rimmed red and so were Godric’s.

“I couldn’t let him try and take the Guardian bond from us. He would have tried to bleed me and remove our bonds. I know it can’t be done, but he doesn’t and he wouldn’t listen to any of us if we tried to tell him. He probably would have ended up killing me.” She explained as she grazed his cheek with her fingers.

“We’ll be here for you min petite. We’ll care for you after your punishment. I know there is nothing we can do to stop it.” Godric said as he knelt on the other side of her. It pissed me off that they were so resigned to this, but I knew there was no getting out of it. If we ran with her we wouldn’t get their help and we desperately needed it with everything coming at us from all sides these days.

“What do you mean there’s nothing we can do?!? I am NOT going to sit back and let them whip my mate. There has to be something we can do.” Jasper cried out. He was taking this harder than any of us. Jasper had the harder time in the Southern Vampire Wars and when he found someone he cared about he held onto them with everything he had.

Isabella got up off the couch and walked over to him. He was pacing back and forth until she got into his path and wrapped her arms around his waist. I could see him squeezing her, but I knew he wouldn’t hurt her. He was shaking with the effort to keep his sobs in. I’d never seen Jasper like this.

“Jasper, you have to allow this punishment baby. There’s nothing we can do. If you can’t witness it then stay here my mate. I won’t have you hurt. He will shackle you if you try to interfere and then he’ll punish you. The pride will be given free rein to do anything to you short of burning you. Please my mate? Please be safe.” Isabella begged. She had tears flowing down her face and was shaking along with him.

“We’ll take care of him Isabella. We won’t let him get hurt and we’ll make sure no one interferes.” Edward promised. He didn’t like it any more than any of us.

“WHAT?!?” Jasper yelled.

“Jasper, none of us likes this, but what else can we do? We can’t run from here and we’re going to need their help against Maria, Victoria and the Volturi. I know her father will help after her punishment. He’ll consider her crime void and everything will be fine on his end. It won’t be on ours, but we will need his and the prides help.” I tried explaining to my brother. I knew if it was anyone besides his mate he would be seeing the possibilities, but his heart was too involved to let him think rationally and strategically.

“I get it. I really do, but it doesn’t make it any easier. I am going to have to stand there and watch my mate get whipped and bleed. I’ll have to feel her pain while someone is hurting her. I know it’s not going to be any easier for the four of you, but this is how I’m handling it. I know it’s not very well, but I can’t help that.” Jasper said as he sat down and pulled Isabella into his lap. He immediately started nuzzling her neck. I knew he wasn’t going to let her go anytime soon so we all sat on the floor around the chair he was in and had our hands on her. I sat on the arm of the chair to their right, Edward was on the left, Godric was in the floor on their right and Eric was on the floor on their left.

That’s how Zander found us two hours later.

**(JPOV)**

I didn’t know how I was going to get through this with my sanity intact. We had just walked into the town hall where they had a whipping post set up in the middle of the room. There were metal shackles attached to the steel pole. I didn’t know if I could go through with this. I saw a man with a whip in his hand and I had to assume that was Anthony by Isabella’s reaction. She simply nodded her head to my thoughts. His emotions were ranging from happiness to anger when he saw Isabella with us to smugness. I’m assuming the smugness is from getting to exact Isabella’s punishment.

“I’m going to pull my shield around me when they are giving me my punishment. I will hopefully make no sound during this. If I do father may add more, but I don’t want Edward to read my mind during this and I don’t want you feeling my pain.” Isabella whispered as she started to walk away, but I couldn’t let her walk to that post without giving her one final kiss. It would be hard as hell to allow this, but I knew I needed to. It would be for the best in the long run, but to watch this was going to hurt me.

“I love you Darlin’.” I said and then kissed her passionately. I could hear the murmurs, hisses and growls of the pride. They didn’t like that she was mated to a Cold One let alone three of them. Once I pulled away I saw Edward take her into his arms and then Peter. Godric and Eric did the same which caused even more of an uproar, but none of us cared. All five of us were worried beyond belief about what was going to happen.

“I can’t believe we’re letting them do this to her.” Edward whispered as he came to stand next to me and put his hand on my left shoulder. To anyone else it would look like a comforting gesture, but my family knew it was a restraining gesture. Peter moved to do the same thing on the other side while Eric and Godric were behind me ready to grab me if need be. We watched as her father went up to the podium to command silence and began speaking.

“Isabella Marie Swan, Princess of this Pride, come forth.” He spoke with authority and I could see in the prides eyes that they respected him. Isabella walked up to the front of the podium and bent down on one knee with her head bowed.

“You are here to be punished for evading your Guardians which will result in ten lashes per Guardian. You are also being punished for disobeying a direct order from your pride leader and king. How do you plead?” He asked at the end of his speech. The whispers started up again. No one thought she would be punished since she was the pride leader’s daughter. They also didn’t think she would admit to what she did wrong.

“I plead guilty.” Isabella yelled as everyone in the room gasped. I knew this would shock them, but their reaction still pissed me off. I saw the smug bastard standing beside her father smirk. I am going to kill him. He won’t be breathing much longer, but his death will not be swift.

“Calm your thoughts Jasper. You’re projecting your anger. You don’t want to make Anthony angry while he is carrying out Isabella’s punishment.” Edward hissed at me. I tried very hard to rein in my gift and calm my own emotions. I sent a blanket of calm to the room just in case.

“Very well then. Anthony will get you setup at the post and he will administer your punishment.” Her father stated as he walked down from the podium to stand next to a female who I assumed to be his wife and my Darlin’s mother.

“Come on little cub. It’s time you learn.” Anthony sneered as he yanked her up to her feet only to push her back down when they were in front of the post. I couldn’t contain my growl at his rough treatment of my mate. Everyone turned to look at me, but I didn’t care.

“Do NOT interfere.” Her father yelled out. Anthony just smirked at me.

“I won’t interfere only because Isabella has asked me not to.” I said in a growl. I looked into Isabella’s pleading eyes and I knew for her I would watch and then I would take care of her. We could give her blood from either Eric or Godric. Hopefully that would heal all of her wounds. As I looked at my mate she mouthed “ _I love you”_ and then the lashes began. They didn’t make her call them out and I don’t think she could have even if they had wanted her to. At 20 they stopped and switched the whip from a leather one to a studded wire whip. I knew this would be worse and my brothers had to hold me back even more. Eric and Godric both had an arm around me restraining me from tearing Anthony into pieces. I couldn’t contain my growls and I noticed as Isabella looked at me that her eyes went blue letting me know of her love when she couldn’t tell me.

The lashes began again and this time they cut so much deeper. They bled more as well. I didn’t know how much more I could take before I killed everyone in the room. Please let it be over soon. I silently begged. I knew Edward could read it in my mind and I could see that each member of my family had venom tears in their eyes. Eric and Godric had blood tears flowing freely down their faces and were shaking.

Finally they reached fifty lashes. I ran to her as quick as I could to release her. She fell limply in my arms. Her father stepped up close to us and everyone in my family growled at him. None of us wanted him anywhere near her right now. His emotions were of remorse and pain, but I didn’t care. My mate was lying in my arms bleeding and it was all his fault. He could have chosen anyone else to do this punishment, but he chose Anthony.

“Take her back to your home and help her. She cannot be healed for another hour. This is part of her punishment. After the hour feel free to heal her. I do love her very much. I know it does not seem like it right now, but I have to appear strong in front of my pride. Take care of her.” And with that I took off to our temporary home vowing that she would never have to come back here again. My beast was completely out and everyone knew it as they kept a distance as they followed behind me.

**(EPOV)**

We all followed Jasper, but at a slower pace. I knew he needed this time with her and we all needed time to gather our thoughts before we were in front of Isabella again.

“I can’t believe her own father did that to her.” Esme said as she silently sobbed in Carlisle’s arms. Rose, Alice and Charlotte seemed to share her sentiments. I really couldn’t believe he did it either. That Anthony got a lot of enjoyment out of punishing her. I could read it in his thoughts. He had loved doing it and would do it again if given the chance. I would love to kill him.

“I don’t care how much he says he had to do it, he didn’t have to give her such a severe punishment or let Anthony carry it out.” Godric seethed. In his thoughts he went over every punishment he could give Anthony and Godric knew a lot of punishments. I guess that’s what happens when you’ve been alive for over 2,000 years.

“Godric, we need to go take care of Isabella now. We can think on unpleasant things later, but she is our main priority.” Eric reminded his maker and with that we all took off faster to get to her. Those two were just as devoted to her as the three of us were.

We found Jasper and Isabella up on the third floor of the house. He had given her a bath already and had her laying on her stomach naked. He was slowly licking the blood that was seeping out of the wounds.

“How much longer until she can be healed?” He asked us as we entered the room without stopping what he was doing or taking his eyes off of her back. The rest of the family decided to wait downstairs until we called for them or came back down.

“Twenty minutes brother.” Peter answered his question in a whisper. I couldn’t believe it had been forty minutes already since the last lash was given. I didn’t want to think about it anymore. I tried blocking it out of my mind and tried blocking everyone else’s thoughts as well. Everyone downstairs was thinking about it and the look on her face which had me wanting to cry.

“Jasper go wash yourself and change clothes. We’ll care for her until you’re done.” Godric said as he tried to reason with Jasper. I knew there would be no reasoning with him until Isabella opened her eyes. I was proven right when he snarled his answer to Godric. None of us were surprised though.

“No! I will wait here with her until she is awake. I don’t care how long it takes.” Jasper snarled without even looking up from our mates back.

That is how we spent the next twenty minutes. Jasper licking the spilled blood up, Peter sitting on the side of the bed holding her hand, Godric and Eric talking quietly about what to do with Anthony and myself leaning against the wall counting her heartbeats and listening to her breathing.

“It has been twenty minutes guys.” Alice called up to us. I could tell by her voice that she had been crying and was still shaken up.

“Thank God!” Jasper exhaled as he lifted his head from her back. His eyes had a reddish tint to them because he had been ingesting Isabella’s blood. He’d been to hunt an animal soon if we were going to be staying here for any length of time.

“Who do we want to heal her?” I asked as I looked around the room. I didn’t really care who did it as long as she was healed and soon.

“Let Eric heal her. My bond with her is stronger than his. This will help and heal her at the same time. We need her rolled onto her back or one of you will have to gently hold her.” Godric said as he walked over to the bed.

“I’ll hold her while Eric gives her his blood.” Jasper said, but before he could turn her over Eric took a quick swipe of her blood with his tongue and then let Jasper turn her over. He cradled her in his arms while Eric bit into his own wrist and held it over her mouth allowing the blood to collect in her mouth.

“She’s unconscious so you’ll have to massage her throat.” Godric instructed Eric.

“I know. I just wanted to let a little bit pool in her mouth.” Eric responded. He gently massaged her throat and continued to allow his wrist to bleed.

“That’s enough Eric. We don’t want to give her too much. We still don’t know if she can be turned by one of us.” Godric advised.

Once the blood was in her it was simply a waiting game. We had to wait until she woke up. I was hoping it would be soon. I needed to see my mate’s beautiful eyes again. I would do everything in my power to not let her get hurt again.


	13. Sentencing

**(EPOV)**

It had been over 3 hours since Eric had given Isabella blood and she still hadn’t woken up. We were all worried about her and I was getting ready to call Carlisle up here so he could check her over when I heard a whimper come from her. She started to stir finally.

“Hey there Darlin’. How are you feeling? Eric gave you some blood about 3 hours ago.” Jasper explained as he helped her sit up. She seemed groggy and weak.

“I feel fine Cowboy. Still a little tired, but nothing too bad.” She said as she smiled up at him. I could see the love in her eyes. She looked at all of us with that same love. I knew the six of us would be together for all eternity.

“Anthony is lucky he is still alive sweetheart. He has several vampires that want to go after him.” I said as I pushed off the wall to walk over to her. I had stayed where I was because I knew I would want to hold her and we couldn’t at the time. She was in too much pain to be held. The wounds on her back had closed, but they would take a little longer to heal as Eric’s blood worked its way through her system. They were still angry, red welts and it was killing me to see them, but I would be strong for her.

“Anthony is lucky I haven’t killed him in the past. He chose that last whip because he knew it would get down to the muscle. He’s an ass.” She said as she frowned. In her mind she was going through all the shit he had put her through since she was younger. It was just fueling my rage towards the shifter.

“That’s putting it lightly Isabella. His feelings during the punishment were of amusement, joy and a sense of accomplishment. He needs to pay for what he did. It wasn’t acceptable.” Jasper growled out. He was once again taking this the hardest. He hated to see anyone he cared about hurt and Isabella had definitely been hurt.

“Shall we go downstairs to see the rest of the family? I’m sure they want to see Isabella.” Godric said as he walked over to the bed and held his hand out for Isabella. He was trying to distract us all from our rage, but I could see it slowly building behind his eyes. Eric had the same look.

“Sure. Let’s go downstairs so everyone can see for themselves that I’m alive, but before I forget thank you all for helping me and letting the punishment happen. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you all to watch that.” She said as she looked at the five of us.

“Now Angel, that’s the understatement of the century, but we’re all here for you. We may not have liked it, but we knew we couldn’t interfere. Just don’t expect us to let it happen ever again. By the way, your brother can be an ass.” Peter said as he laughed. We all headed downstairs. Isabella needed to eat and we all needed to feed.

“Sweetheart, is there anywhere we can hunt close to here?” I asked as I looked around the room. With all the blood that was in the room during Isabella’s punishment all of our eyes were dark. Isabella’s blood may not tempt Peter, Jasper or me, but it is still blood.

“We’re surrounded on all sides by a very big forest. Just be careful of any big cats you come by.” She explained as she sat down with a sandwich in the kitchen.

“What about us min älskling?” Eric asked as he sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I can get you guy’s blood from the hospital here or you can feed from me. We shouldn’t be here all that long so it shouldn’t hurt their supply all that much and I’ll donate before we leave if you choose that route.” Isabella said and then went back to eating. She was selfless, but it was only to an extent. That’s what I liked about her.

Before any of us could leave to go hunt there was a knock at the door. I unleashed my gift and read the mental signature of Isabella’s father.

“It’s your father sweetheart.” I warned her with a slight growl slipping out.

“I know honey. I could smell him. He’s probably come with his tail between his legs.” She hissed out. She wasn’t exactly happy that he let Anthony do the punishment. She knew it had to be done and didn’t really hold the number of lashes against him, but the person is what pissed her off. Her father knew the hatred between the two and let him do it anyway. That was what was pissing me off. I couldn’t figure out if he purposely picked Anthony or if Anthony had volunteered. Neither of them had been thinking about it earlier.

“I’ll go let him in Angel.” Peter rushed out as he walked out of the kitchen to let her father into the house. His thoughts were somewhat murderous when it came to her father. He really did not like the guy right now. Her punishment may have been hardest on Jasper, but it was almost equally hard on Peter. They had been through so much and were brought into this life with such a harsh reality waiting for them that it skewed everything they did. It made them fiercely loyal to anyone that was lucky enough to be considered family.

We could all hear his low growl as he opened the door. He didn’t really care if her father heard it or not. I couldn’t really blame him.

“You have some nerve coming here so soon after her punishment. You know as well as I do that the person you chose to do the punishment enjoyed it and wanted to do it. How could you let him do that to your only daughter?” Peter demanded as they walked back into the kitchen. I wasn’t letting this man anywhere near my mate. I immediately stepped up to her side so I was slightly in front of her. Godric and Eric did the same thing on the other side of her. Eric was slightly behind her with both hands on her shoulders as Godric stood in the same position as I did.

“Isabella you know I had to punish you. Anthony seemed the logical choice. He’s always been after you so I thought he’d go easier on you. I never thought he’d choose the whip he did towards the end. He says he loves you.” Her father said as he tried to come closer. We weren’t allowing that.

“That’s close enough.” Jasper growled out. He was barely hanging on to his sanity around her father and his thoughts were completely murderous. He wasn’t helping any of us by projecting his rage that he held for her father.

“Jasper, honey, you need to calm down a little bit baby. You’re projecting your rage. I need you to take deep breaths so we can get through this conversation. We need his help honey. You know we can’t defeat Victoria, Maria and the Volturi on our own.” Isabella whispered into his ear as she stood up to run her hands along his chest. He had moved in front of her to confront her father. As her hands made their circuit we could all hear a purr coming from his chest. He needed her contact to calm down.

“I’m sorry Darlin’. It was just seeing you like that and so helpless afterward. I can’t handle that again. I’m not strong enough to see you hurt like that. Please don’t make me do that again. Please.” He whimpered out as he fell to his knees in front of her with his head buried in her stomach. His purr was now gone, replaced with sobs. Isabella started to purr as she tried calming him down. None of us had ever seen Jasper like this. I didn’t know how hard this hit him until now. His thoughts were a jumbled mess.

“It’s ok Cowboy. It’s not going to happen again. You’re not going to lose me and you’ll never have to see me like that again. Isn’t that right Father?” Isabella said to her father as she ran her hands through Jasper’s hair. She was daring him to argue with her. Jasper’s thoughts turned to being with her intimately and I quickly backed out of his head. We didn’t need two of us lusting after her at the same time right now. Although that line of thought would be better than the conversation we need to have with her father.

“No Isabella it will never happen again. I really am sorry I had to punish you. I hate doing that. You know that. I am also sorry that I chose Anthony to handle your punishment.” He answered as he looked down. The mighty king of the pride was feeling sorry for punishing his daughter. The man may live after all.

 

**(JPOV)**

I hated showing any form of weakness in front of anyone, but to show it in front of my mate’s father was unacceptable. I couldn’t believe he had seen me collapse.

“Cowboy stop. You can’t beat yourself up. We’re all family here. You just found me less than a month ago. You can’t be expected to show strength in private after watching me go through what I just went through. I know this is hardest for you and I’m here for you Cowboy. Just say the word and we’ll go upstairs.” Isabella said to me as she continued to run her hands through my hair. I loved that shit. I wonder if she knew exactly how much I loved it.

I decided not to let on how much I loved it and stood back up, but I didn’t let go of my mate. She wouldn’t be leaving my side for a while.

“That’s fine Cowboy. I’ll be right by your side the entire time. I promise.” She whispered in my ear causing a shiver to go down my spine. I needed to be with her and soon. She simply smirked and Edward tried to stifle her laughter. _Laugh it up jackass. How about I send you a shit ton of lust? How does that sound?_ I sent to him mentally and he shut up real quick. _That’s what I thought._

“Before we get down to business with Maria, Victoria and the Volturi how about we talk about what you want to do with Jacob, Isabella?” Her father asked. He was determined to get his daughter back.

“He should be put to death. He caused a blood offense and any one of her mates has the right to fight to the death with him.” Eric said as he stood to his full height.

“That is true. Is that what the six of you want?” He asked as he looked around the room. I was running the possibilities in my mind over and over again. Is this what I wanted? Hell yes, but would Isabella want us to do this.

“The decision belongs to the five of you Jasper. I will not interfere with whatever the five of you decide. I will respect your decision.” She said as she kissed my cheek. She was really going to let us do this for her? I was kind of speechless. My kitten just started to giggle. She loved listening to my thoughts. With anyone else I would have hated it and I often did with Edward, but I like her knowing my thoughts and I really don’t mind Edward knowing them anymore. I looked over to the man in question and it looked like his eyebrows were going to disappear into his hairline.

“You alright there Edward?” Isabella asked him as she looked over his face.

“Yes sweetheart. Just surprised at something Jasper was thinking.” He answered her.

“Alright then. How about we get down to business and talk about how we are going to put Jacob to death and who is going to be the one to do it?” Isabella’s father said as we all sat down around the table. Isabella sat in my lap because I still needed her close and I think she knew it. She buried her face into the side of my neck taking in my scent and pushing hers onto my skin.

“Are you scent marking me Darlin’?” I asked as she kept it up. She simply purred.

“I’d take that as a yes Jasper.” Edward said while laughing. Even her father was laughing.

“She’s always been like that. She used to do it to her mother and me before she even shifted. It was hilarious. Before she started that we weren’t sure she was going to shift, but once she started that we all knew. She was the first female shifter since her mother, but after Isabella shifted we had many more females start shifting. So many in fact that we have the biggest pride we’ve ever had.” Her father explained. Isabella just kept scenting me while we made more plans for Jacob. All that was left to decide now was who would go against him.


	14. Relaxation

**(PPOV)**

Watching my Angel scent Jasper had me feeling a little left out again. I really do have to stop feeling like this, but I can’t help it. She and I have spent the least amount of time together and it gets to me.

“Pete, you alright?” Jasper asked me as he interrupted his conversation to check on me.

“Yeah Jazz I’m fine.” He didn’t look like he believed me, but he let it go. Isabella wasn’t going to just let it go though.

“Why don’t we take a break and spend some time together. It’ll be just the six of us.” She said as she looked at the rest of the group.

Her father quickly made an excuse to leave and the rest of our family left to go to their own house. They knew we needed this time. We hadn’t had any time to ourselves after her punishment and we all needed to be together to let ourselves know that our little mate was alright.

“You really didn’t have to do that. I would have been fine until we all finished our conversations and planning.” I said as I looked her over. Even though she was a shifter she was still so tiny.

“It’s alright Peter. I love you and I’m not going to neglect our bond just because we have all this shit to deal with. After today we probably won’t have all that much alone time until the battle with Victoria is over. We’ll have Damon, Stefan and their mates coming soon. I’ve sent the call out to them, but they haven’t responded yet. I doubt they will until we’re back in the States. They have no way of knowing where I am right now. Godric and Eric have a better understanding of the bond simply because they are older.” She said as she looked into my eyes. I loved seeing her eyes my human color. And I’m rambling off in my head again. I sighed.

“I know Angel and I know this is going to be hard. I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen during the battle, but I can’t get a fix on it through my gift.” I told her and I looked around to the others. I knew Edward could see into my head, but I didn’t get “visions” like Alice. I knew Jasper could feel my emotions and the only thing he was feeling from me was fear. My “knower” was telling me we’d be without Isabella for a while after this first battle.

“What do you mean Peter? Where is she going to be?” Edward demanded as I watched his eyes go pitch black.

“Mind telling us what’s going on for those of us that cannot read minds.” Eric said as he walked closer to Isabella.

“My “knower” is telling me that all of us will be without Isabella for a little while after the battle. I don’t know if it means she gets hurt or if she has to go somewhere without us or if she gets taken by someone. I just know that it’s going to happen and there’s no way to stop it.” I said as I looked at my brothers. Godric and Eric have quickly become brothers and I was just as worried about them as I was Jasper and Edward.

“We’ll sit down later and figure it out Peter. Don’t worry right now. There’s nothing we can do. I want to make sure Eric and Godric are taken care of. They cannot lose the jewelry they have on now. If they do and this battle is in the sunlight it will kill them. The same goes for Damon and Stefan. I can only imagine their mates are vampires as well and they have the same jewelry. You must make sure no one takes that jewelry. If they do you have to get them out of there. Do I make myself clear?” She demanded. We all simply nodded. I knew none of us would go against what she wanted. She would protect the seven of us even if it meant her own life. That’s the part that scared me the most. If she saw an opportunity to save one of us, but it would cost her life she’d take it in a heartbeat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod his head. He knew I was right. None of us wanted to think about losing her, but I knew we needed to think about it so we could make a plan to prevent it.

“Well, what do you suggest we do right now?” Godric asked. I just wanted to spend some time with my mate. I didn’t care what we did, but I just needed her close.

“How about we go to our room and we just watch a movie or something? I just want to spend time with the five of you. It doesn’t have to be sexual, but I need the closeness between the six of us.” She whispered. I liked that idea.

“Alright min älskling. That’s what we’ll do then.” Eric whispered as he came up behind her.

We spent the next several hours watching movies and talking. Isabella fell asleep for a little bit and the five of us talking about everything. We talked about our fears, our goals and what we wanted out of the relationship that we all found ourselves in. The question that had us all thinking in the end came from Eric.

“Do you think the six of us can make this work? Has there ever been a group that is like us that shares one female?” He asked. I didn’t know the answer to the second question, but I did have one for the first.

“I really think we can. I know she loves all of us equally. I sometimes feel left out simply because she has spent more alone time with Edward and Jasper, but I know she doesn’t do it on purpose. Once things settle down I think we’ll each have more one on one time with her.” I said as I looked at my brothers.

“I agree. I know she’s spent more time with me than Jasper and Peter, but I think we can make this work. She loves us and I’ve seen how she views us when she lifts her shield. It’s incredible how much she loves us all.” Edward explained to all of us. I was happy to hear that she felt that way about all of us.

“That is good. I think it will take some work, but I believe we can make this work with enough attention to our bonds with Isabella. I for one will not give up on her.” Godric said. I had to agree with him and from the looks on their faces, my brothers did too.

“So we agree we are giving this a try then?” Eric asked as he looked around. I nodded my head and I watched as Godric, Jasper and Edward did too.

“Good.” Godric said and then slipped back into silence as we watched Isabella sleep for a little longer.

**_Godric_ **

I knew we needed to wake our little mate up, but I also knew she needed the rest after her punishment. I found it interesting talking to Isabella’s other mates. They seemed to be very knowledgeable. Most of them were young, especially Edward, but they loved her with their entire beings so I knew I needed to give them a chance. I also knew they would protect her with their lives. I did not like Peter’s warning about us being without her for a time after the fight. I did not know what was going on with his “gift”, but I prayed to my Gods that it was wrong. I could feel Eric’s worry through our bond and I knew he would want to talk to me privately before Isabella woke up.

“Eric and I are going to go downstairs for a bit. I heard someone coming in and I believe they have left some blood for us.” I said as I got out of the chair I was sitting in, walked to my mate and kissed her on the forehead. I waited for Eric to do the same and then we descended the stairs together. I knew the others could hear of us if they wanted to, but I had a feeling they would tune us out to give us some privacy.

“What are we going to do Master? I really cannot imagine her being taken in this battle. You know how hard it was when we did not know where she was, but to know she has been taken will be even harder.” Eric said as he looked me in the eyes. I knew he was desperate for me to have the answers, but unfortunately I did not have them.

“I do not know Eric. I honestly do not have all of the answers, but we will protect her to the best of our ability and if she is taken we will get her back.” I promised. I knew this to be true. There was no way we would leave her in the hands of someone who took her from us.

I heard someone walking down the stairs and noticed it was Isabella.

“You’re awake little one. Did you have a good rest?” I asked as I looked at her.

“Of course I did. Well, until I noticed that the two of you were missing. I had to come see if you both were alright.” She said as she looked us over. I noticed her taking in our scent. Her nose was flaring and she was also taking in air through her mouth.

“We are fine min älskling. We were just talking about a few things that Peter said before you went to sleep. We are just worried, but we know we will do anything to get you back if you are taken during the battle.” Eric said as he walked up to her and put his arms around her. She has always been so small that he towered over her.

“I know you will Eric. I’m not worried about that. I’m more worried about you, Godric, Stefan, Damon and their mates. You all will be very vulnerable. I know you and Godric are very good fighters, but please try to be close to either Jasper, Edward, Peter or someone else in the family. I need you all to be safe. I won’t be able to concentrate on the fight if I don’t know you are safe.” She whispered out as she looked first to Eric and then to me. I knew I would promise her anything if it meant she was safer during this fight.

“We will both stay near one of the others my love. I will make sure of it. Once we have this fight over the six of us will go somewhere remote. We can go to Sweden to Eric’s home and have complete privacy. The cold will not matter because it will not bother any of us.” I said as I looked in her eyes. I loved watching her eyes turn grey as she looked back at me.

“I trust all of you and I know you’ll keep each other safe. That’s all that matters to me. I’ll keep myself as safe as possible and if I do get taken I will keep myself alive until you can come get me.” She said as she walked into the kitchen. I was hoping it would be that easy. I watched as one by one the others followed her before I followed myself.

Things were definitely looking up.


	15. All Together

Edward

The past couple of days have been hell. We’ve all been training with the shifter’s that are under Isabella’s father’s pride. There are many big cats here and I’m hoping we’ll be able to work with them once we get back to America because as of right now things are not going well. We still do not know when the final battle will be, but we’re hoping it’s still a ways off so we have more time to train.

Isabella’s father has given Sam and Jacob their punishments. They were given twice as many as Isabella, but were not allowed to be healed. Even with their shifter healing they still have some wounds and it has been about three days since their punishments took place. Jasper was allowed to dole out Jacob’s and Peter was allowed to dole out Sam’s.

Anthony was another story altogether. Charlie has agreed to hand him over to Eric, Godric, Jasper, Peter and myself. His punishment for everything he’s ever done to Isabella is in our hands and I know it all. His mind is an open book. We’ve agreed to postpone his punishment until after the battle. He has no idea it’s even coming, but we want to make sure nothing gets in the way and we can completely enjoy it. Isabella has agreed that whatever we come up with will be fine with her and she only wants to be there to watch.

Right now the six of us are sitting in the open field watching the shifter’s train. Sam’s pack has also been training and the only ones having issues now are Leah and Jacob. I had a feeling Jacob would still have issues with everything going on because he was promised Isabella as his wife by Sam before we arrived. Sam had no idea what he was getting himself in to by that little promise, but he has quickly learned. He won’t walk by any of us and look us directly in the eyes. It’s quite humorous and Eric loves to bring it up every time he’s in hearing distance.

“What are we going to do about getting everyone back to the States?” Eric asks as he looks over to our little mate. She’s been keeping herself shifted so we have a direct link to the pride mind and has been giving me a break. She says she’ll tell us if there’s anything worth knowing which is fine by me. I hate being in half the male minds anyway.

“Charlie says the pride has its own transportation. I don’t know what it is, but we have to trust that he’ll get them there safely and on time.” Jasper says as he looks over the training field. Today is the first day that he hasn’t been actively training the pride. He wants time with our mate and so do the rest of us, but we all know now is not the time for anything intimate. We’ve only been together a couple of times since we’ve been here and the rest of the time we’ve been training or Isabella has been sleeping especially the first day following her fucked up punishment. The thought of watching her get beaten still pisses me off and I know it does the rest as well, but there was really nothing we could do if we wanted the help of the pride. There was only one way Charlie was going to help us and that’s if he could assert his dominance over someone he considered a part of his pride.

Godric was ready to drain him dry and I know Eric was as well. I couldn’t even get the plans for revenge from Jasper because his mind was so chaotic. Peter simply wanted to make sure our mate was safe and healed. There was nothing left on his mind. I know I need to stop thinking about it before everyone knows what’s going through my mind and we have to stop Jasper from murdering Charlie…again.

“Does anyone else get the feeling that our little mate knows more than she’s letting on? Or that she has a bad feeling about all of this?” Peter asks quietly so Isabella doesn’t hear.

“I have had that feeling many times since we met up with her again. She knows more than she is letting on, but I have a feeling it has nothing to do with any of us and everything to do with her. She does not think she’s going to get out of this fight unscathed. I believe she has a feeling she will be captured. We will just have to keep our eyes on her and make sure no one lays a hand on her.” Godric growls out at the end of his theory. I had gotten something like that from her mind, but she is the only one that has ever been able to tell I’m reading her mind so she blocks those things out or thinks about something else. That usually results in her thinking about sucking my dick and that ends my investigation.

“We’ll do everything we can Master. She’ll be with us at the end of this battle. There’s no way any of us will let anything happen to her.” Eric states and then moves over next to Isabella. He has been more protective than any of us since her punishment.

“He is protective of her because he is honestly afraid of losing the little happiness he has right now. Our lives haven’t always been easy or pleasant and when we lost Isabella we were thrown into a depression of sorts. We were tasked with guarding her and we failed.” Godric whispers. I hadn’t known they felt like that.

“It must have been hard not knowing what happened to her and not knowing if you’d ever see her again.” Peter says as he looks over towards Eric. We watch as Eric runs his fingers through the fur just below her ears. We can hear the purr from here.

“She’s all the happiness he’s ever known.” Godric whispers and then moves over towards Eric and Isabella.

“We can’t let anything happen to her, ya know that, right?” Peter asks and I simply nod. I don’t think those two would survive her dying.

“We won’t. She’ll be safe with us and that’s final. We won’t let her down. She’s been through too much on our behalves already. No more.” Jasper states as he gets up and walks towards the training area. His mind is filled with scenarios in which Isabella gets captured. His worst fear is her getting killed. I know he’ll blame himself if that happens and I can’t let him do that.

“We’ll protect her to the best of our abilities. We know she can fight so hopefully that’ll be enough. Plus we do have those other vampires coming as well. They’re another breed from what we have here so maybe they’ll be able to offer something that none of us have.” Peter says hopefully, but I can’t shake the feeling that our time is running out with Isabella.

~oOo~

Jasper

Godric’s words from earlier keep running through my head. I can’t help, but feel like there’s something we’re missing. We all know Isabella has a feeling about something and we all know she won’t say a damn thing about it. She wants us focusing on keeping ourselves safe, but I don’t think she realizes we have the same instincts that she does, but ours are stronger because we’re the males. We need to protect her and keep her safe just as much as she needs to with us. I know the only thing I can do is make sure she is prepared and keep my eye on her during the battle. I’m brought out of my thoughts by a growl from Isabella so I race over to where she is sitting with the others.

“What is it?” I ask Edward because she’s still in her panther form.

“She says her bonds with Damon and Stefan have flared. They’re close.” He says for her and I nod my head.

“Do any of us know what they look like?” Eric asks as he stands up and I realize that the only one of us that might know what they look like is Edward because he’s seen them in Isabella’s head.

“I do, but only from what Isabella has shown me. I should be able to recognize them once they arrive.” Edward says and we all circle around Isabella’s form. She huffs and butts her head into my shoulder.

“We’re only making sure you’re protected Darlin’. You know how the five of us are.” I say and she huffs again. I’m assuming it’s in agreement because she doesn’t do anything else.

“We have two vampires coming in fast towards the north Jasper.” Edward says and I look in that direction.

It’s not long before I see two men stepping out and I recognize the one as Captain Damon Salvatore.

“Captain Salvatore!” I call out.

“Oh hell. Major Jasper Whitlock. How the hell are you?” He asks as he walks over towards us with the other vampire behind him.

“Well, it would be better if we didn’t have two deranged female vampires after our mate, but beside that I’ve been fantastic. How are you? I see you got yourself vamped.” I say and he laughs.

“Yeah I did, but it led me to be the Guardian of the little lady behind you who I haven’t seen in a very long time.” He says as he lifts an eyebrow in question when he looks at Isabella. She simply huffs.

“How about you introduce us to the man behind you? I pretty much know who he is thanks to Isabella, but it’s rude not to introduce him.” I say with a laugh. It’ll be nice to have someone else I can talk to about the Civil War.

“Right. This is my brother Stefan. He was changed when I was.” He states and pushes the younger man closer to us all.

“Well, I’m Jasper. The man to my right is Peter, the man to my left is Edward and the two behind us are Eric and Godric. Eric is the blonde and Godric is the brunette.” I introduce and I watch as they bow their head in greeting one by one.

Before any of us can say anything else Isabella transforms behind us and Eric hands her his shirt.

“Thank you Eric.” She whispers and then launches herself at Damon.

“It’s good to see you again Stella. I’ve missed you.” He says and kisses her cheek.

“I’ve missed you too. How have you been?” She asks.

“We’ve been alright Tesoro, but some things have happened lately that have caused a lot of problems back home in Mystic Falls. It’s good to be away for a while. I doubt Stefan will want to leave again.” Damon says with a laugh and a wink towards his brother.

“Well, it’s going to be a while until things are calmed down so you could stay with us for the time being.” She responds and then looks back to the five of us.

“You know I don’t have a problem with that Sugar. The eight of us will be just fine. There’s plenty of room back home.” Peter states and then looks towards me.

“You know I don’t have a problem with it Darlin’ as long as they help protect you.” I state and then look back towards the pride that is practicing what I’ve taught them.

“They’ll be ready Jasper, but we need to get back home. They need to train in the climate that the fight is going to be in. It’s not good to train them here. They need to be familiar with the land.” Isabella says and then looks towards the pack.

“I don’t trust all of them min älskling. Not all of them are here for your protection.” Eric says as he looks towards Jacob and Leah.

“I know and that will be a problem.” She whispers and then looks away.

“What do you mean Darlin’? We know you know something you’re not telling us.” I state and I can’t keep the slight anger out of my voice. She’s putting herself at risk for no reason.

“I don’t know anything more than you all do Jasper. You know that. I’ve told you that plenty of times these last couple of days. I just have this feeling that things are not going to be as simple as fight, beat the enemy and everyone goes home happy.” She says and looks me in the eyes. I can see her pleading to me to let it go, but I just can’t.

“What is he talking about Cara? What is going on? Is this still about that Maria woman?” Damon asks and when she doesn’t answer he looks towards the rest of us.

“She has Maria after her, but the more immediate threat was Victoria who is a vengeful mate wanting to kill her. Victoria recruited Maria to help her and they attacked Isabella about two weeks ago. She was out for over a week. Scared the hell out of us. She’s also had run-ins with the Volturi and we have two of them here with us now. They’re not the happiest of people right now. They’ve been detained.” Peter says as he looks at our mate. His eyes are wet with unshed venom. It was rough on all of us.

“We’ll keep you safe Little One. You know we will.” Godric states, but Isabella shakes her head and looks at me.

“Remember what I made you promise Jasper. Don’t forget it during the battle. Keep Eric, Godric, Damon and Stefan safe. If I am captured I’ll hang on until you can rescue me. Just remember my promise.” She whispers and then walks off towards her father.


End file.
